Crystal Tear
by lina1562
Summary: hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Love at first sight, or talk.

A Crystal tear of magical powers decides who shall rule over the Blossom Country. The power in the tear can cause great damage, or it can be used for the greater good. The Tear itself chooses it possessor. The Blossom Country is one of a few great nations that contain people with different powers and races. Demons, imps, elves, and other species. The new ruler is found when the Tear itself thinks the current possessor doesn't have what it takes to ruler any further, and then the next heir to the throne is chosen. The Crystal Tear also holds a far greater magical power that any specie can control if they are they heir to the Tear.

For years the Tear was passed down through generations of the Muzuki family until they all died out with no heir. War was brought out in that land, until a young youth claimed the Tear as its new owner. At twenty years of age, a man Named Toma Uzu was named the Blossom countries new King.

His eyes of amber pierced through other when anger and his silvery semi-spiked hair reflected the sunlight. His red long cloak swayed as he walked showing his lean and muscular body, and he wore black baggy pants, to some of the elders distaste. His dark, but loving voice made woman swoon and his shoes were midnight black, so they would hardly show dirt on them.

For now Toma was looking for a wife. Holding balls and parties the elders were trying to get the young king a wife as soon as possible, which in return made him slightly annoyed. He could choose for himself yet they threw parties in try to find him a wife. Mostly all the women were after a title of high royalty, or money for whatever they wanted. He could see the greediness in almost all the women's faces if he talked to them, even when he gets a glimpse at a woman looking at him. He snarled in disgust. He sighed and walked off from they ball, near a balcony. He didn't realize it was occupied, by a lovely looking woman, with dark brown hair.

"Sorry I didn't know the balcony was occupied." Toma said I a murmur, as he was about to turn and leave the woman spoke up." I you want to stay it's okay, I need someone to talk to someone I was getting bored." The woman said with a strong voice." So I take it you didn't want to be here." Toma said as he started to sit down looking at the woman leaning against the edge, looking at the dark scenery." You guessed right. My so called friends dragged me here, wanting to get married to the king, all they wanted was money, and never having to work for anything again, they need to learn that, that's not what a Queen is supposed to do." She replied to the unknown man." I see and why are you talking to an unknown person about this, and not a greedy, and lazy friend of yours." Toma questioned." Nobody likes to listen to me, they really are only acquaintances, they don't care what I think, they're nobles, while I'm just middle classed, and not important, they just talk down on my and tease while I'm with them, saying,' You have no chance, you are just a loser middle class woman, that doesn't deserve the title any higher than that, and I'm lucky to even be in middle class in the first place, because I am too trust worthy, and know how to speak my mind.' Said to woman." They don't listen to my comebacks, and brush them off and leave. I have real friends, but they noble woman always push them away when we try to talk to one another, If I wouldn't get into trouble, I would hurt one of them." She added.

Toma chuckled at this. She was surely a tomboy, and she looked like she was a strong woman." I see, it's tough isn't it? By the way do you know how to fight? You surely have muscles, I can tell." Toma asked as the woman only wore a black dress showing her arm and went down to just below her knees, and showed in all the right places." Ya, I was a Hunter, as some people call them. I came from a hunter family, the noble snarl in disgust about a woman fighting too, as soon as I told them that." She added." really, I see no problem with it, some women like to be able to defend themselves. If you want to fight, then fight. I doesn't matter what people think, just what you believe is important." Toma told her." By they way what is you name?" he asked."Misano.." She told him." If there is another ball could you come, and be here next time, I would love to talk with you again, you are a very interesting person that shows a lot of spunk, which is a good quality anyone should hold onto." Toma said and left.

Misano turned around and saw the unknown man she spoke to was gone." Was it my imagination, or was he really there?" She thought to herself as she walked back into the ball room, be cause the ball was being announced to be over until the next one, at the end of next week. This time she was looking forward to the next party, to see what the man looked like, and who he was.

Toma went into his room. He was starting to get interested in the woman. He only just met her and now he knew she wasn't like some other woman. She didn't seek what every other woman was there for, all he needed to do was get a glimpse of her face and see into her eye's too see if she was telling him the truth. They say you see into someone's eyes you can get a glimpse at their soul.. He looked at the piece of jewelry that landed him in this position. The Crystal Tear, the last thing he would expect to hold in his hands. The power that can rule a whole continent with its power alone, and yet he despised it for making him rule a whole country. He sighed, and put the Tear back around his neck, as it glowed brightly." I guess that I would have a long way ago until this crystal has enough of me. I don't want to put it someone else's hands, I wouldn't want to burden them." He added as he talked to himself.

A Week Later at the Ball

Misano was at the same balcony as she was the last time. She waited for the mystery man to arrive; her heart was pounding like a jack rabbit. She was so nervous about the whole thing, but she just started to talk to him last week without even knowing what he looked like, or what his name was. She was perfectly fine with talking to the unknown man before, but now was totally different. She was worried that the man was just an illusion, or just her imagination talking." _Man what am I worried about."_ She thought to herself." _What do I say now, what should I do when he talks to me?!, OK ok calm down, just think as you go along, that's good enough."_ Misano though to herself.

Toma walked towards the balcony where he first met the woman named Misano. He was looking forward to this for a week when he was bored. He walked up and took a seat behind her, a few feet away." So how have you been this week?" Toma started the conversation." I am well, It's just that the noble woman name Kin was saying I shouldn't go to the Ball if I'm just going to stare out the window, and daydream like some sort of naive girl." Misano answered." I see, I don't think of it that way, maybe if you dream, it could come true, or you can at least escape reality right?" Toma asked." In a way yes, I don't think what's happening now should be the way it is. It's messed up, that's what I think." Misano replied.

"I see." Toma mumbled in reply." Did, those woman do anything else?" He questioned her." Ya, they made a fool of me in front of half the town." Misano answered. "I'm not going to ask how, but If you need to talk about anything my ears are open." Toma answered with humor in his voice." What's your name?" Misano asked." Turn around and you'll see." Toma replied to her. Misano took a silent deep breath and turn around a little stunned.." King Toma?!" She stared in disbelief. "Ya, just another normal person just like you." Toma said, as he stood up crossed his arms." you can say that, the only thing people know you as is the new heir to protect the crystal, and the land." Misano replied as she leaned her back to the edge of the balcony casually.

"Just think, some people wouldn't spare another glance at you if you were a warrior, and not an heir to protect something important and powerful." She told him. Toma sighed." I didn't what this to happen, I rather not run my own country, I rather do what I did before the damn crystal picked me." he replied." But I rather it be me that someone whom may have been evil, or place the burden on someone else when it was my responsibility." He added." noble as well I see. If people saw a normal and not wealthy woman like me talk to you so informally, then half of them would want my head." Misano replied, shuddering at the image of her being beheaded, by a bunch of ignorant housewives, as Toma chuckled.

Toma looked at her light dark blue eyes. What he saw was a kindred spirit, someone whom was free to speak openly to whomever she talked to. He did a small smile, as she stared in confusion at him." What are you smiling at?" she questioned." would you like to go out with me?" Toma asked Misano seriously."W-Why would...you want...t-to do that?" She asked him." because I think I've fallen in love." Toma stated with a serious face directed towards a nervous Misano, whom was now fidgeting.

"So h-how are w-we supposed to date anyway?" Misano asked in a little voice." Well I could personally allow you to come into the castle, all you have to do is sneak away from everyone, and don't tell anyone, because I don't want you to get hurt." Toma said to her sincerely.

Misano pouted a little and saw Toma blush and turned his head to hide it." fine, but it's going to be easier said than done." She replied to him, as he just stared at her." Don't worry, I'll tell my guards to let you in without being seen, and tell them not to tell anyone, not even the elders." He replied with a grin only for her, and it was her turn to blush.. She walked up to him, and punched him playfully." That hurt a little you know." Toma chuckled as he rubbed his arm." Who's tough now?" she told him." Me?" He asked playfully. Misano winked at him and waved a goodbye and walked back into the party. Toma followed suite.

Toma walked up and stood in front of his throne." There shall be no more balls, for there's no point in holding them anymore, now you're dismissed, the ball is now over." Toma said as he left the room.

"I wonder if King Toma found someone already." A woman with blond hair and brown eyes questioned. As she walked out in her pink gown. She went by the name Kin."Oh Misano, you sit a do nothing again? What a pity I was talking about you, some people even wants to ban you from even coming to this part of town, we just need the king to pass it." Kin replied arrogantly. All Misano did was walk pass her and ignore her, as she left for home. Toma watched from the hall that lead out of the ball room, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hope you like first chap, and I'll try to make the story better, and trying to get a beta reader too.

Also it might seem boring at first, but if you guys give me a chance I'll try and right for your entertainment, and make it have more drama, and action.

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters. 

Chapter 2

Dates and troubles

Misano ran through some alleyways to try and attempt to sneak to the castle for her seventh date with the king. Only few knew about their relationship in the castle, and Misano has never been seen going into, and out of the castle. She was slowly falling for the King. People, more like single noble ignorant women were more than angry figuring out the king has already found someone of interest, and wanted to know whom it was to cause the relationship to fall, so they can have the chance with him, if they could." _Fools, they just love the title and money that comes with it." _Misano that as she walked into the castle unnoticed by the crowd that went in and out of there. She was late for her date with Toma, because she couldn't get away from Kin for some odd reason.

Toma waited patiently for Misano. She was thirty-two minutes late. He sighed and waited at the dinner table in the dinning room for her, he was starting to worry she got herself into trouble again, just like two weeks ago she came crashing in with some knights trying to tackle her, because they thought she was an intruder, but he fixed that quickly."_If she's not here in a few minutes, then I'll have a guard look for her."_Toma thought as she came rushing in apologizing, and sitting down in front of him, as he smiled resting his chin on his right hand."What took you?" He questioned."Well I could really sneak off, because Kin was talking to me about some nonsense, and it took me forever to get away from her, and on top of that I already have to sneak over here too." Misano said and sighed.

"So what do you want to eat?" Toma asked anything I guess, I'm really hungry." She chuckled a little and scratched the back of her head. After dinner they walked around the castle. They talked about their lives a usual, and got closer to one another. After a year they went further, well Toma did, and asked her to live with him and marry him, first she thought it was a joke, but stared at him in shock for a minute, and fainted. Toma sweat dropped and chuckled as he lifted her unconscious body to his room. She woke the next day by his side and smiled. She felt comfortable, and safe in a long while. She told him yes and he announced their marriage. That's when things got out of hand.

Kin was disgusted. She wanted that position, and a mere half demon, a low-life woman like Misano got something she wanted." The Bitch shall pay, she is just like the rest of us, "I'll make sure that she'll never see the light of day again, I'll get her for this, I'll take something precious from her, not now, but later. She'll regret ever crossing a Mikiho, one of the most nobles around here." Kin thought evilly in her room, by her desk, and they went to bed plotting things in not that far of a future.

One Year Later 

Misano was giving birth to twins. The younger one looked like her, with light brown hair and light blue eyes. She looked like she would think, and act like her father. Her name was Mizuna Uzu. Her older brother was named Yukito Uzu, whom looked like his father, with silver hair and a dark shade of amber eyes. Their was also another difference between the siblings. Yukito was a full fledged demon,while Mizuna was only a half demon like her mother, but everyone got use to the idea, and loved the new queen and the prince and princess, because Misano as the queen actually came and helped the people in the town.

Five Years Later 

Yukito and Mizuna were just turning five years old. The day was March twenty-fifth, when spring just came around. The two siblings always brightened up peoples day in the castle. Yukito was like Misano, and Mizuna like her father Toma. When together they could be very smart and cause trouble and could set pranks for experts just for laughs, but on this birthday everything was about to change they families lives.

Kin was now married, and now she had a full proof plan to make this king and queen miserable. She hired a well now group of bandits, that were classified as a murderous group, and that they could get into anywhere they chose, now her plan was most evil. She was planning to kidnap the princess, the one whom looked exactly like her mother. She would make the whole family suffer.

**Flashback**

"**My name is Haruno Misika, the leader of this bandit** **group, or what I like to call it an group that specializes in any kind of thing what want to do, or and hired to do. So what does a noble want with us?" Haruno questioned. "I want you to kidnap King Tom's second child, the princess if you will. Don't kill her just kidnap her and leave her somewhere to die. Do it on their birth day, March twenty-fifth." Kin said professionally. **

**Haruno looked at the noble with a shocked face, but agreed." Fine, I don't care that much for brats, so I'll just leave her in the Forest of no return, but the third village away from the capital called Vitser city, with a home of hunter, and assassins." Haruno said." Really? Fine, I'll let you do what you want with the child." Kin spat evilly, as she walked away."**

**Flashback end **

Misano walked towards the court yard where her two lovely children. Then she heard it a shriek, and both Misano and Toma whom was nearby came running, also half of the guards followed the two worried parents."Leave her alone!" They heard Yukito yell as he was punching a woman's leg, who's face was covered up." Let Mizuna Go!" He screamed. The woman pushed him back so he fell on the ground and looked at the people around her, and a blast knocked her mask off. "Well, hello Toma, it's been a while." Haruno said as she carried an unconscious Mizuna in her arms."Haruno, way are you here? Still causing trouble I see. You are on par with me, but I think you should let my child go, or I'll go all out just to kill you." Toma spat, as he got into a fighting stance."Really? Well I know one thing I'm good at that your not, and that's speed." Haruno said and vanished.

"Don't let he escape! She has Mizuna with her, find her, before she leaves the castle, and town!" Toma yelled, and told Misano to take care of Yukito while he help try and find their daughter, before it was too late. He ran through the town knowing Haruno wasn't in the castle anymore, they were playing cat and mouse, and to everyones surprise, the king himself got involved in this. Toma was beyond angry, someone planned this and he would find out who, and Haruno and that person would pay dearly.

"Damn it!" Toma yelled as he fell to his knees, with his looking toward the ground. For hours he searched. It was now midnight. He punched the ground, making a crater." Damn it!" He yelled again with tears in his eyes. " _I could save my only daughter, what would Misano think of this? I'm hopeless, I would blame her if she left me."_Toma thought as he know went to tell his wife of the news, all the king felt was dread.

Toma walked in and Misano had Yukito in her arms asleep. He was crying, because his sister, and best friend was taken from him, and he cried himself to sleep. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but saw his face. He was crying with his head looking at the floor. She started to cry and hugged her husband. She told him he tried his best, but he didn't find a child that once brought them joy, she was now gone, and dread was filled out around the town, and Toma soon found out whom it was that set the kidnapping up. Kin.

Kin was stripped up her noble status and put in prison. A year later Haruno was found and put in what is now called The Sakura City Colosseum Games. The games were first introduced a few months after Mizuna disappeared. Haruno was sentenced to play in the games, until she was killed, or beaten. She was the final person a champion was to face, but nobody won a round with her, she was on par with the king, but now neither Toma, or his son showed any emotion, Misano was the only one to see Toma and Yukito with emotions, is when they were alone. The games suddenly became part of their daily lives. The King and his family were always their during a game, just to see if Haruno got what she deserved. For all Tomas and his family knew, Mizuna was dead, but they never had a memorial for her, until her body was found, and they would keep searching for it until it was found.

**Flashback A year ago**

"**Mommy, daddy, where are you?!" A five year old Mizuna cried. She wonder around the forest for days, until she finally came to an opening, and saw a village. There she met an old man named Haru, and he took care of her, and taught her how to fight, and somewhat how to control her powers. She was sad that she didn't know where she lived and how to find her parents, but she was happy that someone at least found her, and took care of her. She grew up to be a quiet and strong half demon hunter.**

**Flashback end**

10 Years Later

A woman of 15 walked down the a crowed part of Vister city. Her light brown hair was pulled into a bun, with some extra hair hanging down by her ears. Her light blue eyes were cover by her red tinted bangs. Her skin has and even ton, and she's not to skinny. She wore a black coat that went to her ankles and had a red dragon design on her back. She also wore a red and black corset, that showed her stomach. Her black baggy pants were held up by a red belt, and she had black and red shoes on. She had her hands in her pockets, so people couldn't see the black fingerless gloves that she wore, but they could see the two swords she had on her back, because she was too lazy to seall them in a holding scroll, that her master taught her how to do. She seal most of her weapons in them, so she had scrolls in her pockets on her pants, and in her coat.

Mizuna turned into a could person with only one hyper friend, that wanted to take part in the Coloseum games. She didn't talk much, and hardly remembered her family anymore, she hunted, and assassinated when need. She also helped the needy, and people who were in trouble. She was kind hearted, but looked cold. Now she was royally pissed that her friend Floyd Uyzuki was going to Sakura city and taking part of the games, but he need to sign up to fight, and he said he needed support from his best friend when he fights. He wanted to do something with Mizuna, so this was his only chance, and hopefully she didn't kill him before they got to Sakura city and sign up.

Hope you enjoyed the second chap, this is where the story really starts.

Hope you review, and actually read it! Also readers, you can help me with some ideas if you want to give me some!!! XD Also some might thing the title has nothing to do with the story but it takes a while for my plot to start going


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm probably going to update randomly, but usually it will be on weekends and in the middle of the week, when I come up with new ideas, that is if I decide the story is worth continuing. Thanks to whomever reads my story.

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters.

Chapter 3 

family's troubled life, and commotion before the games.

Mina walked into an out door restaurant to meet Floyd. Which the eighteen year-old in question had a tendency to be somewhat late half the time. Vister city was now crowded and loud, because of the games, people visited Blossom country every eight months to see the games. Mina hated these times to most, but this is when she gets a whole bunch of hunting orders. This time it was no ordinary S class order, this assassin was going to be in the games to kill for fun, and some say he was plotting to kill King Toma, so she had to enter the games to stop him, and on the way she would take out cheap hunts and then turn them all in for a large sum.

A man of eighteen walked towards an outdoor restaurant to meet Mina. His white tinted silver hair was not that uncommon, but it was spiked up in the back with, black coloring the points of his hair, as two long strands covered the edges of his face, and covered his ears. He wore a white cloak with silver flames at the end, that can be seen only when the sun hits his jacket right, he wore a black tank top that showed his muscular figure, and white pack and a large sword on his back, and black fingerless gloves. He's a full fledged cat demon, but doesn't show his true form, because it's stronger, and when he's in really tight life threatening situations. He sees Mina as a sister, and a trusted comrade that hunts with him.

Floyd saw Mina and sat down across from her." so you got the S class hunt I sent you I see. So will you do it?" Floyd questioned. Mina put the paper away, sighed and looked at him." Did anyone else see this hunt posted?" Mina asked him." No I took it off once it was put up, like the second the man put it up, I took it because of the rank. I'm lucky I have fast reflexes." Floyd said with a small smile. Mina looked at him with a blank look and an eyebrow raised."OK, so the games start in a few days, want to leave now, and you're going to have to lead the way, I don't know where the capital is, never been there, but I know you have." Mina replied as she leaned farther back into her chair."Fine with me, I just want to have fun and get some money." Floyd replied with a chuckle.

"Tch, why do we even have this stupid fighting game, the worse part is that the damn princesses from other countries will start to flirt with me." Yukito whined to his mother, and she smiled and chuckled."Yukito, this is the only thing your father can think of to, to take revenge on your sister. He's still depressed about not being able to find any trace of her. Any parent would be depressed if something happened to their child." Misano said in a sad tone to her son. Yukito looked at the ground with his silver haired bangs covering his amber eyes."Mother, I don't she's dead though, I just have a feeling. My sister is alive somewhere, I know, because we are twins and I can feel that connection sometimes, that she's alive." Yukito said as he laid his right hand over his heart and clenched it, as his mother looked at him with sad eyes and smile."I believe you Yukito, but enough of our talking we need to greet the Forest Country's Queen, and princess." His mother said knowing the reaction."That princess is the one I hate the most." He replied bitterly and annoyed at Misano, but she giggled, and walked down the hall with her now whiny son to greet their quests.

Mina walked out of a tavern in the city closest to Sakura Capital City two days later, as she walked beside Floyd counting a medium stack of bills. She loved money, but her face remained black as they started towards the capital which was a few hours away, knowing it whole be crowded with fighters, and men trying the grab at any fine woman they see, then her face showed disgust as she though about it."_Nasty, I just threw up in my mouth. I hate crowds like that, because I always get grabbed and cause a seen. I hope some people can keep their hands to themselves."_ She sighed to herself, and Floyd just smiled knowing what she sighed about.

By noon they reached an over crowded city. It looked familiar, and beautiful, cherry blossom trees where everywhere here. Such a beautiful sight, she marveled at the beautiful city, still following Floyd."_The city sure lives up to its name."_ She thought. She looked at the city people gathered by the castle as two royal families, as the King of Blossom Country spoke."Welcome to Sakura Capital City. The Games will start in a couple of days. I hope everyone enjoys themselves in the city and in the games. Tomorrow both royal families will be out enjoying the city if anyone needs a question, we will be willing to answer. That is all enjoy your stay here."King Toma said with a blank face showing no emotion, and walking away, as well as the others.

"Let's get an inn while there is still some with rooms." Floyd said, walking a little further into the city. We ended up staying in a four star inn well known in the city, and went to sleep.

Mina woke up to a note on her forehead, telling her Floyd was out and to try not to cause a ruckus in the town, as Mina rose an eyebrow at, and went out of the room to the crowded town. She slept a little pass noon, and people were gathering around the royal family members cluttered together. Mizuna bumped into some thirty year old burly man, that she noticed was a C class hunt. The brown haired demon stared down at her, and smirked."Well, well, well, looks like a half demon wench. You are a nice looking one though, you can apologize for bumping into me by giving me some company." The man chuckled, and she raised an eyebrow and showed a disgusted face."No." she said in a monotone voice and started to walked away, until an Axe was thrown a few feet in front of her getting a lot of people attention. Even attention from the royal families that were not too far away, with their guard, they moved to the front of the commotion.

Mizuna refused to look at the man behind her, and was now pissed. The king then spoke."Nobody gets involved, they shall settle this the way they please, and we shall watch." The king stated, then the man behind her talked."well then half demon wench come on and fight. Unless you can't." The demon behind her said, as people gasped, there weren't that many half demons now in days, so it was rare."Tsk, you're not worthy of fighting me. You stand no change Ghoul The wicked." Mizuna replied, and the man let her finish." Yes I know you, you are a C class hunt, and worth some kind of money, so I will fight you, but it wont take much." Mina said as he readied another Axe. Ghoul laughed." right, you're funny, now you'll die half breed!" He charged, and a little kid was pushed into the middle of the battle, a half demon kid.

Everyone gasped and told him to stop, even the king was shocked, but could move in time, so Mina used her body at the last moment and covered the child, that's when Floyd showed up and stared in disbelief. Mina's back was slashed, and she didn't even scream, but the child cried, and sobbed, at the sight of the bleeding woman whom protected her. Everyone was in shock. " you should of used the child as a shield, but that is a weakness you all half breeds share, caring for the weak." The man laughed, as Mina was on her knees, she was cover in blood, and her clothes were torn, and had blood bleeding into them.

Mina's eyes were clouded. She was beyond pissed. She started to glow a dark red, and she was gaining power, but not to heal her wounds, but to hurt the one whom would say that about a child. She shakily stood up and her eyes glowed blue and looked at the man with an evil and scary face. He stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise and fear, everyone was scared at what they saw the fifteen year old girl transform into. She was going to mull the guy until her could no longer move. Floyd looked at her."_This is bad, if she is this mad then she''l kill him at this point, I've only seen her like this once,even I was afraid of her, that's when she couldn't control her powers that well, along with her emotions. Now she's even more dangerous in this mode, if I don't stop her she''l go berserk."_Floyd though, as he was shaking from the intense pressure coming off her body.

Mizuna vanished and came behind the big demon in a flash and stabbed him with a kunai in his back. She look his Axe and started to cut him up to the horror of the people gathered around her. Floyd grabbed the Axe before she could do more damage. She looked at Floyd who was now her target. He threw the Axe away from them both and took a deep breath."Mina, you need to stop, your emotions are going out of control again, and I can't win against you, you need to stop or more people will get hurt." Floyd said and a serious and still kind voice. She still looked at him with those evil eyes. Toma and Misano gasped at the nick name."_Mina?"_Misano thought.

Toma walked beside the eighteen year old Floyd."This happened to her before?" The king asked."Yes when she was ten and training to control her powers, she went berserk like this." Floyd said truthfully. Toma looked at the fifteen year old girl."Her demon blood is leaking out, and she still can't control it, it seems to bee taking over her once calm train of thoughts, and is putting them into actions it seems." Toma said and his eyes lowered into and intense gaze."_This scent, It's so familiar, and yet it's not she, smells like, like her, but it can't be."_ Toma thought.

"I'll handle her please stand back, I wont kill her but I need to knock her out and take her with me to seal away her full demon power until she can fully control it. I am fast enough to knock her out you aren't, so I'll shall help you get you friend back to normal. She seems like a nice enough girl, but this will be hard, since she is as powerful as an A classified demon in her half demon form." Toma said, and Floyd only nodded and took the little girl Mina saved and went further back into the crowd, to try and stay out of the way.

Toma looked at Mina with a hard gaze, and took a stance. People looked at heir king, they never saw him fight before, and some people were scared for the cities buildings if the fight got that out of hand. Toma started to charge towards Mina, she looked at him and started to run at him at even faster

pace. Toma lit a fire ball in his hand, and Mina had a water ball formed. They clashed, and it created a bit smoke scene. Toma grabbed Mina's hand and flung her a few feet away, as the smoke cleared, Mina was already up, and now ready for another round." _Even in her berserker mode, her demon self can still think level headed, and create a counterattack to my attacks. This girl is very, and I mean very powerful with herself in an emotional brake down. She's is fast as well, I need to stay on my feet and look for an opening."_Toma thought, and he say Mina start to come at him again. Toma started chanting and pulled out a scroll and opened it, and a blinding flash was made. Toma ran and appeared in a flicker behind Mina and inched a pressure point on her neck.

Toma sighed as he gathered Mina in his arms and carried her bridal style towards his family, as Floyd came towards him."I'm going with either you like it, or don't. She's my friend, and comrade." Floyd said. Toma looked at him in a little shock, and then his eyes softened."It's okay with me, it's better she knows that someone she know will be with her when she wakes up. Also I'll wait until she wakes up to see if she herself wants her demon power that leaks out should be sealed." Toma said, as he passed his family and the crowed parted as Toma Floyd and the other royal family members started to follow King Toma and the new load he was carrying to the castle.

People were in shock, even Misano, and Yukito. Toma never acted this kind in years. Since Toma's daughter disappeared, Toma never had those looks on his face since Misano met him, and before tragedy struck their lives. Toma was nicer than had been in years, and Misano was a little glade that something so unexpected happened, and it seemed to be for the best, that Toma felt something in his clouded heart. Yukito looked at the one the man named Floyd called Mina. He felt like her knew her, and seen her before. She was so familiar, but so not, and in years Yukito had been curious about the fifteen year old.

Floyd looked at Mina from the right side of the king. When she was out could like that, she looked so peaceful, and didn't have any weird dreams. She looked more at peace now, then Floyd had ever seen. She always wears a blank face, never laughs, smiles, or shows really any emotions, he was glad she was out cold. He had a sad look on his face. The only reason he was glad she was sleeping, because usually she never got any sleep. She was either on a hunt, or having nightmares. He sighed and looked ahead."_Guess we'll have to wait to hunt the man in the games, maybe I should tell the king about it, and show him the hunt papers, and try and get Mina another outfit, it's trashed."_Floyd thought.

Mizuna was in a dark place. She looked around, and in front of her stood another image of herself, but her self as a berserk-er, and not her normal half demon form. She looked at her other self, in utter disgust."So, you came out again? I thought I got rid of you." Mina said to her demon self." _**AHAHAHAHAH!! Got rid of me?! You'll never get rid of me, I am apart of you, and always will, until the day you die, or I devour your soul and take over your body retched girl, your are a fool. That will be the end of you. I not you demon self, but the monster that lies in between."**_ The monster said."_In between?"_Mina thought.

**To be continued..........**

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter if you red the story so far.

Please be so kind and review and tell me if it's good so face, but if you're

confused about something please do tell me. Well I hope to right another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I might update late. Sorry for the delay just trying to get some inspiration for my story.

I hope you enjoyed the story for now, hopefully it will be a goo one and have a lot of chaps, of just a sequel, but I try. Enjoy chapter 4.

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters.

Chapter 4 

darkness, confusion, and sealing

"_**Well, well, It seems you wont be waking for some time. Your body lost a lot of energy from my little rampages. Hehehe." **_The berserk-er chuckled evilly at Mina while she was still in her subconscious. Mina glared at her other self."So it just means I have to be her for a little longer, and deal with your crap."Mina replied." What are you saying about you being a monster that lies in between?" Mina question folding her arms across her chest. " _**Ah, what I said finally seeped into that thick head of yours? I am a monster, but not your demon form. As you well know I am a berserk-er, some half demons have some, but only powerful ones, consider your self luck that you got the being strong complement from me."**_The berserk-er smiled evilly showing white teeth and fangs."_**I love to see blood and kill, and the only way I was born is when you were born the baby of a fairly powerful demon and half demon. I am strong, but when your at your weakest while fighting, I'll take over and enjoy the killing spree. If you think your fights out side of your own body are hard try fighting my foolish child. One day I will take over your body and kill whom I want and have you stuck here in stead of me. HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Laughed the evil entity.  
Mina scowled at the person in front of her." You will never control this body of mine. I highly doubt your telling my the full truth, and by that I mean how you were born inside my body, now tell me." Mina demanded in a deadly tone with a long of bite in it." _**Well at least you know I wasn't tell the truth, I guess it's because we share the same body. Your right I was born a different way. By a dark power, and power that rivals the so called Crystal Tear your Country calls it. It's shines with a purified aura, that is true, but what people didn't know that when light comes, darkness also ensues. That's what people forget, when there is light there must be dark, and that's how I was born. A darker power that rivals the power of light, and it is what made come to be inside of you, I am the darkness and you are the light, if you know what I mean."**_ the berserk-er stated casually and grinned at Mina whom was thinking what the so called dark side of her. Her face was blank, she was not happy."So how were you crated, I know that this dark thing-y you're talking about must have crated you, but I couldn't have made dark parts of everyone in the country, or even the world." Mina stated looking at Berserk-er with an confused yet angry face. Mina unfolded her arms and sat down with her right elbow on her knee, and her chin in the palm of her hand.

The berserk-er looked at Mina still grinning, it seemed to be doing that a lot."_**What makes you think that the whole world population doesn't have what you have inside of you, eh?**_ _**Well I guess you still have a point. This dark crystal, I should put, is the reason I was born. Somehow, during some point in your life you came either in contact with it, or you were somewhere close to it, and it was being used at that time. Hehe, your going to have to deal with me for a while, unless you get rid of the other crystal, which I have no idea that how is your going to destroy a seemingly impossible thing to destroy. Also instead of calling be a berserk-er all the time, just call me shard, a good name for me **__**being crated by a shard of darkness! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The person now known as shard was laughing evilly at Mina, well to simply put it, more like laughing at Mina. Looking, more like glaring at Shard, Mina sat up and walked off into the darkness of her mind, still hearing the echoing laughing sound ringing in her ears." This is getting to be really troublesome." Mina said to herself and sighed.

Floyd and Yukito looked at the sleeping Mina. She was now in a dark blue silky pajamas both shirt and bottoms. Floyd and Yukito were just chatting beside her, as she rested. " so you know her since she was nine years old?" Yukito asked. "Yep, I knew her from then, she was the same as she is now, I'm there to try and lighten her mood, and try and get to her at least smile." Floyd chirped happily.

" Still I am kind of worried about her. She hasn't woken up for a day and a half already, it's starting to worry me." Floyd in a worried voice as his eyes traveled towards the sleeping Mina, and sighed as he turned back to look at Yukito as he was about to talk." I see. This is the first time my father is willing to help someone other than his family, this took me by surprise. I guess he really wants to help her, from the look I saw on his face." Yukito said to Floyd, as he stood up and started to leave.

"I be back later." Yukito said from over his shoulder and walked out closing the door behind him. Floyd just stared at the door.

Yukito walked down the hall to his fathers study, knowing his mother would be there with him asking questions. He opened the door and say both of them talking and took as seat in the chair across from his father."So you just had a gut feeling to help her?" Misano asked, going back were her and Toma left off before Yukito came in."Yes, and hopefully she goes through with it, she can't control it yet, and I want to help the kid, she needs it, and from how things look now, that little scandal from the other day took a lot out of her, she'd been sleeping for a day and a half, and still shows no signs of waking up soon. She's exhausted her body to almost critical levels." Toma stated to his wife looking straight into her eyes.

Misano sighed."I know I'm worried for her too, but we don't even know her real name. The boy named Floyd called her Mina. That's all we have to go on, and that she trained with old man Haru." Misano said her tone was in a whisper at the end of her last sentence. Toma looked at her with a hard stare," Old Man Haru you say, well give him a summons to come to the castle, and I'll talk to him about the girl, him would seem to know more about her than any of us." Toma replied looking back at the writing in a researchers book on sealing. Yukito sighed." It would seem." He interrupted, before his mother left the room." It would seem that Floyd himself only knew this Mina since she was nine, but I found out nothing interesting that seems to be of use to us, about her person, or identity at all." Floyd said as he leaned into the chair he was sitting in some more.

Not looking from his book Toma spoke."Really, unless he is hiding something, that only Mina would allow him to speak about." Toma said as he wrote some notes, and Yukito walked out with his mother. Misano sighed and eyed her son that was to the left of her." Your father is still acting strange, he's deeply worried for the girl, and doesn't know who she is, and it's like we know her, but don't, she seems familiar, but I don't know whom she reminds me of." Misano said. Toma had his hands in his pants pockets." Yes, I'll try and find out some more, but I don't know if I can, just try and get the Haru guy here as soon as possible, hopefully before this Mina person wakes up." yukito said going to the guest room Mizuna rested in, along with Floyd.

Floyd was asleep still sitting up against the wall in front of Mina's bed as Yukito walked in, he startled Floyd awake, and he looked sleepily at Yukito." So do you have a habit of waking people?" Floyd mused, as Yukito took a seat in the chair by the end table next to Mina's bed."Do you have a habit to in sleeping in a friends room even knowing it's a girl?" Yukito said in a voice of amusement.

Floyd stared at Yukito an answered." I am her friend, and you could also see me as a body guard too, she trust's me enough for her to be sleeping in the same room with me." Floyd said with a smile on his face."I see." Yukito said."What's her real name?" Yukito asked. Floyd looked at his and though about Mina said a long time ago."**If anyone asks my name don't tell them, just say Mina, that's all you need to know."** Floyd sighed."Mina, that's all you need to now as of this moment." Floyd said looking straight at Yukito whom seemed to frown at this."Ok, then why did you came here to the capital?" Yukito questioned. Floyd tilted his head back and answered."We came here to capture a mark, he's here to assassinate the king during the games, he is S class, and me and Mina were going to kick his butt, we'll we were until the little incident happened, and now here we are, five days from the starting of the games, and Mina in this condition, and the situation that we're in now, well I don't think that's going to happen, so now I am warning you about this to tell your father." Floyd stated in a matter of fact tone, an tilted his head in the direction of where Yukito was seated.

Yukito looked at Floyd, got up a hurried to his fathers study again. He opened the door and strode straight towards Toma."the only thing I found out was that they came her to participate in the games to catch a S class mark for a hunt, the mark is a assassin that is planning to kill you." Yukito said to his father. Toma looked at him with a straight face, but he saw his fathers eyes lower." So they are hunters, trying to assassinate, or capture an assassin, that's try to assassinate me during the games?" Toma said in a amused tone."Yes"Yukito answered looking at his father with a questioning stare."Well that was a little tongue twister, other than that, I'll make sure to up security for that games an be on guard at all times." Toma stated and looked at his son for another moment and returned to his work. Yukito nodded, and left to go and rest in his own room.

Misano gave the guards the note, to take to old man Haru, along with a carriage to it would be quicker, for him to come to the capital. Also the Forest Countries royals where here, so this was going to be hard to help the girl, and with the games coming up, it'll be even harder keeping those nosy people from the Blossom countries business. Misano sighed, "_And Floyd's still trying to avoid the girl as much as possible from the Forest country, the princess' always wants to married to him, because of whom he is."_ Misano thought and returned to the halls of the castle, and was now looking for something to eat.

The Forest country's queen was angry, she wanted her beloved daughter married to the young and handsome prince Yukito Uzu, but that seemed to be the last think on the prince's mind. Her daughter said give it some time, but the queen wanted it now, she was a very impatient woman she wanted her family to have more power, and to rule over the country the poses the Crystal tear, and try and rule the world that way. Yes she was an evil queen, she always got what she wanted.

Mina was still walking around in her subconscious, she wondered around, all she could she was darkness, and once in a while a few doors, but that was it. She was starting to get bored, wonder around aimlessly, that is one thing she didn't usually do. One thing was for sure, she needed to get stronger, so now was as good as anytime to train, but then Shard would probably know all of her moves, hell, maybe she would know if she trained outside of her mind too, so she went for it, she was going to train until she woke up. She needed to get strong an now she could do it in peace...hopefully.

**To be continued.................**

hope you like chapter 4, Review please, I could use one.

Also I know it's a boring chap, but I'll make it interesting soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a little late on updating, I got a little bit of writers block, and well I needed some ideas for my story so I was just going try and think of things to put in here, also I'll try and make this story as interesting as possible.

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Beware of violence in some chapters.

Chapter **5**

Arrival, waking, and plots

Mina was still in her subconscious, she sighed and looked up at the blackness. Then she heard a voice."_**Well, you getting bored in here already, think about being in here all the time. I would love to take over again, and have just a little bit of fun."**_Shard said to Mina with a sly grin."How about no. My body needs a little more rest, and then I'll be good as new, and from my point of view, you wont take over for a really long while." Mina snapped back a Shard.

Floyd yawned. It was late morning and just woke up. He looked down and saw a blanket wrapped around him."Well at least I got some sleep." Floyd sighed and stood up, taking the blanket and folding it up, putting it on the chair next to Mina's bed. Floyd opened the door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen area."_I hope Mina wakes up soon."_He thought scratching the back of his head and yawning. Walking into the dinning hall he saw the Forest Countries queen and child. He walked over to the place where the food was set, sat down and started to eat.

The Forest Countries Queen was angry, she saw this man come in and eat, not even bowing in her presence."_How rude, that boy has no manners, If I could I would punish him."_The Queen though, well yelled to her-self. Her daughter walked towards Floyd."Hello, I'm Sheena, princess of the Forest Country, and that's my mother Reena the Queen of the Forest Country." The blond said extending her hand, her voice sounded sweet, but Floyd knew it was a cover up, but non the less shook her hand."Floyd, Floyd Uyzuki, nice to meet you." Floyd replied after he stopped eating."So, how is your friend?"Sheena asked."I don't know right at the moment, she hasn't woken up yet, but knowing her she should be fine." Floyd said with a blank stare. "I see well I have to go back to my mother, thank you for your time." Sheena bowed and walked away towards her mother."_I hope this little incident doesn't _get _in the way, me and mother still need to see how are chances are to get into this family, and have all the power we wish."_Sheena thought evilly, as she returned to her mothers side.

As Sheena and Reena sat down the head Toma, Yukito, and Misano walked in and sat down with their food already in front of them."So I see we are the late ones?" Toma said with a little humor in his voice."Ya we been her for a little while, slow pokes." Floyd joked, and Misano started to chuckle."How is Mina?" Yukito question as he picked up a fork and was about to eat after he spoke."she hasn't woken up yet, but seems fine." Floyd replied."Master Haru will be here in a short while."Misano said."Well if anyone can wake her up it's him for sure." Floyd said with a small laugh. Toma looked at him an at a piece of food."I see, so was he both of your masters." Toma questioned."Ya you could put it that way, I only came to him to learn some techniques. He was Mina's master before he was mine." Floyd admitted."I see." Toma added.

"Lord Toma, may I ask this of you?"Reena asked."I depends what it is." Toma replied taking another bite out of his meal."What are the chances of Sheena being married to Yukito?" She asked.

Toma looked at Reena with a hard stare."I don't know that should be Yukito's chose to whom he wants to marry."Toma stated truthfully, and started eating again."Thank you for answering my question." Reena said, and ate her food."_She seems too self absorbed, and arrogant. She even changed one lettle of her child's name so it wouldn't be the same as hers. I think her chances are as good as negative zero."_Floyd remarked in his head, and leaned back into his chair, he was full from his two plates of food.

A knight came in the door way that lead from the hall to the dinning area."Lord Toma, Master Haru has arrived." the knight said, and then left. Floyd got up and started to leave."Wait." Yukito said, as he stood from his seat."I'll go with you I am done too." He walked next to Floyd."As will me and Toma. We should greet his as well, since we asked him to come all the way out here." Misano said, as Toma and herself walked towards Yukito and Floyd, and Floyd started to walked into the hall, towards to entrance to the castle.

Haru waited, and looked to his left, to see the royal family and Floyd."So Mina"s getting herself into trouble again,eh? And with the royal family non the less." Haru said, and sighed."Little Misano, show me where she is please." Haru said."Yes, old man."Misano said evilly."You and Mina both call me that, and it aggravates me to no end." Haru sighed again, and Floyd opened the room to where Mina was sleeping.

Mina jumped as she smelled a familiar sent, so they got him. Knowing that old man, he'll try and kill me." Mina said and was trying to force her body to wake up."_**Hmm? Hehehehe, that might work, but if you die that would be a problem, so I should keep you trapped here any longer."**_Shard snickered evilly."You Bitch, keeping me here, I should kill you." Mina gritted out.

Haru pulled out a kunai."Well, this will kill her if she doesn't get up, but that's the only thing I can do, when she feels threatened she has immediate reflexes." Haru said as he stood over her with the kunai aimed for her throat pointed down. He raised his hand and started lowing it fast, to the shock of everyone else, except Floyd, but as he was and inch from her throat, Mina's hand snapped out and grabbed old man Haru's wrist."Bastard, of and old man." Mina said with a hoarse voice and a death glare at her master."Well it seems sleeping beauty is up, and my job is done." Haru joked and smiled, as he laughed. Everyone else looked at Haru like he was crazy.

Mina plopped her head back down on her pillow, as Haru walked out with Misano chatting about the good old days."So it seems you're up and still a little tired." Toma said with concern in his voice."Ya, just don't have a lot of strength to move." Mina replied."I have a way to help you, I can seal your demon energy so it doesn't go out of control again." Toma replied looking at Mizuna with a hard stare."It's not my demon self, but my other self, created be the dark tear, or shard in this world." Mina stated, as all the eyes in the room went wide."When "I was in my subconsciousness, my evil self told me if there was a power with light as great as the Crystal tear then their would be a Dark Tear as well." Mina stated.

"So that means you came in contact, or close to a person who holds that dark power?" Yukito asked."So it would seem." Mina replied with a sigh."Also we want to know your full name Mina."Yukito said."Why names aren't that important just the character." Mina replied. Toma sighed and crossed his arms over his chest."Please, it would be a whole lot easier for us."Toma said."Really now? The reason I hold my name is because if you heard it, then you would only be able to call me Mina anyway." Mina replied."but, I am willing to stay to you could help me control mu dark side name Shard." Mina said. Toma sighed, and Floyd looked at her with a stern face."That is all right for now, you can enter the games if you feel fit enough, but don't push yourself, also you can stay here for the time being, and do hunts here and keep the peace." Toma replied."That shouldn't be a problem." Floyd chirped.

Reena, and Sheena were in their rooms plotting."So all I have to do is make a good impression, in prince Yukito's presence, and hopefully he'll except me as his new wife."Sheena explained to her listening mother. "Well you need to pull off the goody goody act for a while, I, and our family needs this power, to rule."Reena explained."Mother, all I want is a good looking husband whom is too nice for his own good, and gives me whatever I want, and power." Sheena replied, and went to lye down on her bed."_Soon Yukito will be mine."_ Sheena thought drifting off to sleep.

"So Mina calls you old man like I did?" Misano questioned."Yes, she lacks some manners, and she acts serious most the time." old man Haru answered. Misano chuckled lightly."So how is Yukito?" Haru asked."Fine, but he and Toma still mope about Mizuna, and it's still a touchy subject to both of them. Yuktio thinks she's alive somewhere, and Toma think she is gone forever." Misano said, and looked at the ground while a face full of misery."I see, what if I said if I knew were Mizuna is, and saying that I know she's alive?" Old man Haru said in a serious tone. Misano shot up and looked at Haru with wide eyes, and disbelief in her eyes."What?! Please you must tell me!" Misano said in a half

historical voice grabbing onto Haru's shirt."I can't she'll come to you when the time is right, and when I saw her, she couldn't remember where she came from, or whom her parents were."Haru said and Misano let go."I'll keep this to myself, and not tell Yukito, or Toma. Not until you tell me when she's ready." Misano said and walked off leaving her old master behind.

Mina looked at the ceiling and sighed."Floyd."Mina called out."Ya?" Floyd replied."We're going to participate int the games, I'll be well enough and I'll fight, I need the money, and I want to get stronger to control my other self." Mina said in a determined voice."Fine with me, just don't push you self." Floyd replied."_**Hehehehehehehe, the fool, she''l never be able to suppress me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_Shard laughed and chuckled in Mina's subconsciousness.

**To be continued.........**

I hope this chapter is good enough for you readers, if your read this far, but as I said I have writers block, and well I am try the best I can to come up with some idea's for my story, so far I think it'd ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry for not updating for a while. I was thinking on what the story's main plot should be, and what to add into it, and what not, I had a writers block for a while and now I'll try to make it up to you in this chapter, and try to make it longer than the other's and hopefully more interesting.

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Beware of violence in some chapters

**Chapter 6**

**The Crazy woman, caring for strangers.**

Mina sighed for the hundredth time that morning. She was confused, one she just figured out she had some creepy thing living in her subconsciousness, and now the king was letting them stay in the castle for some odd reason, and she still wanted to participate in the games, but she was so bored right now it wasn't even funny. It was dawn, and the sun had only just risen, and breakfast was going to be served in about two to three hours, so she sat awake thinking about for a walk around the castle. She sighed again, "_life was so boring at times." _Mina thought, as she got up from the bed she was just laying down from, and got her normal clothes on. That were sewed back together, and got her shoes on and left Floyd sleeping soundly as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Mizuna walked down the hall towards the entrance and found very two large doors, curiosity got the better of her and she opened them, it was the grand ballroom. She did a low whistle," this place it pretty big, and it doesn't look like it's been used for quite some time either." Mina said to herself. She walked around and looked at the blue with cherry blossoms printed drapes hanging by where the thrones where seated. As she walked around some more, every time she made a step it echoed throughout the room. She spotted a balcony through two double glass doors, she walked over the the doors opening them and stepping out onto the balcony. She walked up to the railing and leaned on it, look at the view it gave off of the whole city.

"_Must be nice living in this big castle, because some weird crystal with magical powers chose you to carry it. Just that crystal can control the lives of some many people in this country. I guess that is what some people call fate."_Mina thought bitterly to herself, not noticing that the queen herself was watching her actions from afar, from behind one of the ballroom." _This child is so antsy, she can't wait for breakfast, and decided to explore. Better tell Toma since he's up."_ Misano closed the door quietly, and walked to her and her husbands room.

Mina look as the sun was almost fully risen." I've been here for that long?" She thought out loud, as she stretched, and walked off of the balcony, shutting the two glass doors, walking to the entrance to the ballroom, opened those two doors walked out and shut them, and started for the dinning room."_Odd I didn't remember ever closing those entrance doors."_ She thought walking into the dinning room to find everyone there, including Floyd whom was now pigging is face out on food, and she sighed and sat down to the right of him, on the right hand side of the table, and started to eat her breakfast.

Toma was curious, this teen was full of mysteries, and Toma knew she was keeping a loud of information from him, he eyed her as he ate his meal."_She's even going as far as not telling me her full name, she is and interesting, yet troublesome girl, this Mina."_ Toma thought taking another bite of his meal. As her heard Mina speak."I'm still entering these games of yours, I thought I should tell you, also why haven't you kicked us out yet?" Mina asked to the king, as she was the only person done wither her food."Well I don't mind you two being here, also I believe half of the village is scared of you now, after you pulled that stunt in front of most of the villagers." Toma said, as he stopped eating his food."Also I know you are keeping a loud of information from me, and I don't like when people hide things from me." Toma added. Mina crossed her arms and sighed." Everyone hides things, and you and your family are no different, also you don't need to know everything about everyone just because you are king." Mina retorted, as Toma's face was had a hard stare on it, inside her was almost furious.

"Mina, you can't talk to royalty like that." Old man Haru said with an aggravated sigh."Just because he is royalty, and was chosen by some magical crystal doesn't mean he's not like everyone else, he's a demon ya, but he still is normal, and has a lot authority, but he still can't barge into peoples personal lives, just like people wont do to him. It's that simple." Mina stated to her master.

"Why I never seen the day when a commoner insulted royalty!" Reena practically yelled."Tch. Commoner my ass, you people just have money and authority, also you people like to pry, I don't insult I state the facts there is a difference, just so you know." Mina replied coolly.

Misano was shocked, including half of the other people in the dinning room. Toma was angry, and queen and princess of the Forest Country were boiling. Then a guard came in with urgent news."My Lord the woman Mina, is an assassin, she works for money, and only does certain jobs that would endanger another's life, or world for that manner." The knight spoke."I rest my case." Mina said."Well that's the only way we know whom you are I only learned some more information of the person I tried to help, and is now in my home, by my family." Toma replied rubbing his temples with his thumb, and pointer finger.

"Also," the knight interrupted."there has been sightings of people whom maybe your daughter, or look like her, here is the list." The knight walked up to the King and game him a list of names of girls who look like Mizuna and where they were last seen, and some where they live, and one of those people were Mizuna herself, even though only one to two people knew her full name, and she thought there was no relation."Interesting, thank you , you may leave." Toma instructed, and the knight bowed and left. Mina got up to leave, but Toma stopped her."You are going out yes, well since you are, then your new job it to walk around to city and keep watch, if people are violent and disturb the peace take them here to me, I'll be in the throne room, also your shift if over at four, and Floyd will take over, if that's fine with you both." Toma said. Mina looked at him."Fine I'm leaving, and Floyd don't follow me around I'm not in the mood, Mina said and left."As you wish Mina-Chan." Floyd said to her disappearing form.

Haruno Misika sat in her isolated cell."My I guess I will never get a good challenge right Shine, I mean you are doing fine with giving all the dark power I desire, but it's no fun anymore, I have no one to play with."_**Hehe, well I think a change is going to occur, I can feel it Haruno."**_ A high pitch voice insane voice said within the prisoner."Oh, I hope your right, I need someone one to play with, I need to call my killing intent, with a good opponent that can hold their own at least." Haruno said with humor in her tone of voice, as she started to chuckle along with Shine, her inner, inner, inner demon.

Mina was one her rounds, she was just by the huge coliseum, where a huge man was starting fights with some of the competition." You people are wimps! Small fries, and are scared easily! Ha you don't stand a chance!" The big stupid head yelled, and Mina walked up behind him."Don't start causing unnecessary fights wait until the competition, or you will be imprisoned, on behalf of disturbing the peace." Mina said in a cold and professional voice."What!" the man look behind and the down at Mina."What?! And a weak little girl will stop me?! That's great! Run along and go play with your dolls!" the man laughed. Mina grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground beside her."You are now under arrest for disturbing the peace, and saying rude comments to people you know, and also being stupid." Mina said wrapping rope around the burly, and barely conscious man. Some people didn't know either to be scared of Mina or laugh at the man, and Mina's failed attempt of humor. She started to drag the man towards the castle to see what Toma said.

Toma looked at the man and sighed, yes her knew this man he been in and out of jail for a long time."Put him in the cell number 4531, and then you can go back to duty." Toma said rubbing his temples again."No! Not that cell!! It's right by her cell!!! " The man yelled historically. "Mina, put him in cell 4532 then, be careful that person in there is dangerous, and he needs to learn a lesson, so put him there, but be careful and cautious." Toma warned as Mina waved over her back and dragged the now crying man to his cell, that was under the castle.

Mina walked down there, and a guard told her where to go to get the crying man to his cell faster, and when she said what the number of the cell was, the guard visibly paled, and look at the man Mina dragged with pity."Here it is." Mina said opening the cell to see a woman on a cot be the wall in a dark corner. She stared for a second, and threw the man in with her, and the man scrabbled to Mina's leg and pleaded not to leave him here, and then Mina looked up at the place where the woman was sitting, as she heard some low evil chuckling."Hehehe, so I have a pet now?" She said, more like chuckled darkly to herself."NOoooo!" The man cried now scared shit-less."Now I can play, what about you girl, you wanna play?" Haruno asked still chuckling evilly as she got up and very slowly started to move towards Mina and the cry-baby."Tch. Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need to be here with you two so he;s all yours." Mina said with no emotion in her voice, but she knew this woman was crazy, and not to turn her back on a crazy person was so that they didn't jump you, so she to two steps backwards."OH? What a pity, the woman stepped closer and Mizuna, so her face was visible. Mina walk back some more, so she was out of the cell and by the door, and she closed it, and walked away with a fast pace, her heart was pounding.

Haruno looked at the door where the girl was standing minutes before."Interesting." She said out loud "_**Hmmm, very, she's just like you, have and inner evil self just like you, but she was never evil to begin with, from her sent, she came in contact with the Dark Crystal's power, I guess her inner self is called Shard, and she's a powerful being at that." **_Haruno's demon chuckled."_Well you did say things would get a lot more funner around here, and now I have a new play-toy, and a somewhat worthy opponent to play with."_ Haruno chuckled at the thought. She looked at the man in her cell whom cowered in fear in the corner by the door. She smiled evilly and walked towards him, and the man started to scream bloody murder.

Mina walked out from the prison ward and heard a shriek like scream and shuddered, she knew where it came from, now she knew that woman was crazy, and she was now shuddering in a little fear towards that woman's look."_**HAHAHAH**_ A! _**So you're scared of that woman, she is another dark being inside her just like you have me, but she was evil to begin with, so now she's just demented, and her inner self, or whatever you wanna call us, was screaming blood-lust, we can communicate with each other, and we know if another person has one of us inside them. Interesting yes? Well if you ever fight that woman, you could always count on me."**_ She chuckled evilly in Mina's head. "_No! I will never rely on your power, I can do this on my own, now shut your pie hole." _Mina said as she walked out of the castle to continue her patrol on the streets, it was almost time to head back, so she stopped a block down from the castle, turned around and headed back, she as hungry, and now she was hoping the crazy woman wouldn't get the best of her conscious.

Toma was in his study when Misano walked in."Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork."Did you really send Mina to put that man in with her?" Misano questioned."Yes." Toma replied as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at his wife." Well maybe you should have had someone else do it, Haruno can be intimidating in a lot of ways." Misano said in almost a whisper."I know, but she needs to over come that if she is going to fight in the competition. Also she wants the get her bounty's head, and if she gets far enough she might have to face Haruno in the end, and if she does hopefully she wins and doesn't get gravely injured." Toma said in almost what would sound like a worried voice."I still don't think she should, she's only a child Toma." Misano stated." Toma leaned into his chair and crossed his arms."I know, but it's her choice, and I can't stop her. This is her decision, and she's wise enough to make her own decisions as well as fight a a high ranked level on her own. I'm sorry to say this, but you need to talk to Mina if you don't want her to fight, and you hardly know her, so do get to attached." Toma stated."Toma! Mina is a child, and don't say that! I'm worried for her safety, don't treat her like she's some threat!" Misano half yelled." Misano I don't see it that way, please calm down, I"m sorry I said that." Toma said with a whisper, in almost a hurt tone."I just don't want you to get to attach if she's going to fight, she might die, and you will be sad again just like you were with our...our...our daughter, and I-I don't want that to happen." Toma said, with a lowered gaze."No matter what I still care for her safety as if she was my own, so please try and help me talk her out of it." Misano pleaded. Toma sighed."I'll try Misano, but If she decides to do it, leave it alone." Toma said with a sigh.

Floyd just go out of the shower and dressed, as he toweled his hair."_I hope Mina knows what she's doing. She could die, and I don't want that."_ Floyd thought as he sat down on his bed with a sad gaze at the floor."_I Don't want anyone precious to me to die again, It hurt so much, what happened.......I will always be her knight."_ Floyd thought, as Mina opened his door, It's your shift, so get ready, I'll be asleep once you get back so try not to be out to late, we have to get rest for the games after tomorrow." Mina said, as she went to the dinning room, to eat, she was starving, she had a weird and eventful day today, and she needed food, and sleep.

Floyd walked out of the castle, he too was going to fight, but only for the bounty, and because he need something to do."_Also for Mina, she needs money just like me."_Floyd thought. He walked down the almost empty streets with his arms crossed, hopefully he didn't have to deal with any drunkards tonight, cause he wasn't really in to mood for it, it was deep in thought.

Yukito looked out at the city from the ballroom balcony window."_She's looks like Mizuna, and she somewhat acts like her, but not at all the same, but the feeling is so similar, when I'm around her, just like when I was around Mizuna."_ Yuktio thought, as he had a sad look on his face, as he thought, he really did miss his sister.

Misano walked into the dinning room to see Mina eating some food."Mina, do you think you can reconsider in fighting in the games? Please your work shouldn't be that important for you to get killed over. Please, you stay here and work here if you wish, just...I just care about your well being." Misano said and Mina looked up at her in what look almost like shock."And why do you care so much about me Mrs. Misano?" Mina questioned." I-I care for you, I haven't known you for long, but your still a child, that's why I care, you should live like a child, and have some fun, please think about what you're doing." Misano pleaded. Mina finished her meal and sighed, as she got up from her seat, a butler took her plate and glass from the table as she did so." I'm sorry, but I am not a child, never grew up like one, and don't have the time to be one, I have a lot on my plate already, and problems only I can solve, so please excuse me, and I will be fighting in the games." Mina said to Misano and left.

Old man Haru came out."You tried, but Mina is too stubborn for her own good, she wont change her mind anytime soon, so try and support her like everyone is trying to." Haru told Misano as he laid his and on her shoulder, and then left. "I'll try master." Misano said in a faint whisper to her master as he walked away.

**To be continued.........**

I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out soon, so I you would please read and review, that would be much appreciated, and no flames please, just pm me or whatever if you want to know something, or review on how the story is so far. XD


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm updating as much as I can,I hope, you guys like the story so far, and it will get deeper into the plot soon, and hopefully everyone will like how it turns out, I'm having my friend edit my story so hopefully all the mistakes will be correct for everyone! XD

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters.

**Chapter7**

**Floyd, and tournament scares **

Floyd was walking around the town for the third time, and it was the middle of the night, he was so far into is new book on magic's, he didn't even notice he was suppose to be off duty an hour and a half ago. He loves books, and gets too absorbed in them to now whats going on in the world around him. He can maneuver pass people when necessary, but right now unknowingly he was walking back to the castle, tired of walking around. He finally put his book away, now noting he was tired.

Floyd nodded at the guards on duty in front of the castle as he walked down the beautiful walkway to the front doors of the castle, the walkway, on both side had beautiful flower gardens that have small fountains, and walkways, that led to the edge, and fence of the castle. Floyd walked into the palace quietly, and was now lost in thought as he headed to his room. He sighed. He was tired, but didn't notice until now, even since he came to this country when he was young, and alone, he got absorbed into books to give him comfort. He loved them, and that's one of the reasons, when he sets a meeting up with Mina he was always reading a book, and had the tendency to be late all the time, because all he really did in his spare time was read.

Floyd went into his room and laid down with both his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep.

**Dream/Flashback**

**An eight year old Floyd run around in a huge castle. He wonder around until he stopped at the garden his mother usually sat in, but she wasn't there at the moment. He walked into the throne room, and saw his parents up in their chairs, and they smiled at their son, and he smiled back, and ran up to them."Mother, Father, I found you." He said, climbing up on his mothers lap, and she racked her hands through his gravity defied hair."Yes you did." His mother said in a soft, and sweet voice, with a light chuckle. His father laughed, and they went back to the dinning room, for food.**

**Two years later**

**A now Ten year old Floyd went to find his parents, but he knew something was going on, the castle was set ablaze, and dead body were every where, and a lot of people were running to get out of the castle. He frantically was running to find his mother and father, he entered the throne room, and saw his parents dead, and a masked person holding a bloody blade, the was soaked in his parents blood."MOTHER! FATHER!" He yelled. He was shocked, scared, and anger at the sight. He picked up a blade, by a fallen guards body, and held it in a professional manner.**

**He pointed the blade at the unknown person."You will pay,YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MOTHER AND FATHER!" Floyd yelled, and he started to run towards the person, and the person turned around towards the child, and their swords clashed."You are mad? Aren't you going to run? Are you scared?" The mysterious person asked in a montone voice."DIE!" The little Floyd yelled."Fool." The person said, and with a little power, he sword his sword, and Floyd fell to the ground."Run, and fight." The person said a disappeared, and left a crying Floyd behind.**

**A Year Later **

**Floyd heard his arranged bride from the Blossom Country was kidnapped, and was never seen again, now her was in Blossom Country looking for the same girl he met, before his parents died. He fell for her, she was a little hyper, but smart, and usually calm and cool, when she thought up pranks for certain people. He liked her of course, and he would never forget, her, now he made it his job to find her, and keep her safe.**

**Three years later**

**He found her. He found her, but she didn't know where she came from, or whom she really was. He found her is a place called Vister city, and was an apprentice under a man called Old Man Haru, a well known person, that could fight his his youth. He made the decision that day when he found her, and told Haru whom he, and Mizuna was. He made a promise to protect her, and be her body guard until her died. As a cat demon from the Wild Country, he would protect he so called mate, even though she didn't know it.**

**Dream/Flashback End**

Floyd opened his eyes, as hi visioned cleared, he started to sit up and rub his eyes as he yawned. He had another dream about his childhood. He hated to be reminded of what happened when he was young. Yes, when was royalty, but didn't act like it, just like Mina. He never brought anything up that was about him, and Mina left all his deep secrets from her stay just that. He loved her, and would tell her everything when the time was right."_I really don't what to do. I have to stay by her, and sooner or later they will find out both of our identities."_ Floyd thought standing up racking his finger through his messy spiky locks, and yawn as he made his way to eat some breakfast.

Floyd walking into the dinning room and sat down as a butler gave him his food, and he started to eat. Today he was the last person to get up and eat. He was up late, and he was still tired, it seemed like he didn't get any sleep at all."_Stupid childhood flashbacks, they only make me feel worse."_ Floyd thought as he started to inhale his food. Mina looked over at his with a raised eyebrow, and sighed.

"Mina the games are tomorrow, are you sure you want to do this?" Misano asked. Mina leaned into her chair and sighed as she crossed her arms." Yes, I'm sure, and I'm going through with it, no matter what." Mina said as she rubbed her temples. Floyd peaked at Mina, she seemed sure, but wasn't., then looked back at his plate.

"If you insist, I'll give you the day off to do whatever you need to do to get ready for tomorrow." Toma told her, as he got up to leave for the throne room. Yukito walked up to Mina."I think I'll accompany you for today, I think I need a break from my training, and tutoring." Yukito said as he waited for Mina to get up."Whatever, you going to come Floyd?" Mina asked. Floyd looked up at her and yawned."No, I'm going to sleep some more." He replied, and got up, and headed towards his room, and waved goodbye to Mina.

Yukito and Mina started to wonder around the castle."You know you're in one of the first matches, as well as Floyd." Yukito told her. She raised her eyebrow at him."Oh, thank you the that valuable information." she replied to Yukito. Yukito sighed and smiled a bit."You are fairly hard to handle, just like someone I once knew, she use to prank everyone, and even they would laugh after it happened, she was a handful." Yukito added." Is that a good or bad thing?" Mizuna questioned." A little bit of both." Yukito replied."I also heard you had a fun in with Haruno." Yukito said back to her."The crazy woman in the prison isolation cell?" Mina asked."Yes, she took my twin sister away from us, and put her in the Forest of no return, or whatever it's called." Yukito said with sad, and maddened eyes."Really? When I saw her she was in the brink of insanity, and...well...she has a monster inside me, just like her." Mina said unsure of the answer she would receive.

Yukito looked at her with widened eyes."What?!" He said."Ya, Shard, the thing inside me, said she had one, and she could tell if other people has one too." Mina said looking at the garden." She also said her monster wasn't the cause of how she is now, Shard said she was like that to start with."Mina added."_**Really funny girl calling me a thing, somehow I'll make you pay for saying that."**_ Shard said with a sinister chuckle that echoed through Mina's mind scape, and Mina herself sighed.

"I have to tell father this." Yukito said. Mina looked at him." Whatever, you tell your dad, and I'll go for a nice, and hopefully relaxing walk outside of the palace." Mina turning away from him, and left him with a wave, he stood and watched her disappearing form."_Might as well tell father."_ Yukito thought, heading for the throne room.

Meanwhile Floyd laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling, and sighed. That was all he could do, no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep."_Damn it, I can't even sleep!" This is going to get me frustrated."_ Floyd though to himself, and then he pulled out he ever so trusting book, and started to pick up where he left off last night.

"I see, so we need to be extra cautious then if she has one, I thought she would be able to break out if she has that kind of power." Toma said troubled. "I would of thought so too, but something is keeping her in there, here rather, but we just don't know what." Yukito replied to his father. "Or whom." His father added. Misano looked at her husband."You mean she might just be staying there, because she wants to maybe fight someone." Misano inquired, and she looked at her husband with a little bit of shock."Yes, she has been waiting for a person whom can challenge her to her fullest." Toma said."Father, I think it might be Mizuna, she saw her not to long ago, and Mizuna might be that person, when she went there, she told me Haruno asked if Mina wanted to play with her, and since the evil beings inside both of them know about each other, it's not hard to figure out, Haruno wants to fight Mina, to see if her power matches of to Haruno's herself." Yukito stated.

Toma looked at his son and thought."If it is as you say, then Mina has it a lot harder than we first thought."Toma said and sighed. Misano looked at the ground, and clenched her teeth."No child should go through life this way, it's not right." Misano said with a sad voice. Toma and Yukito looked at her with saddened eyes. "You are right Misano, but sometimes even we can't help it."Toma said."All we can do is try to help." Toma added.

**The Next Day**

Mina was eating breakfast, along with everyone else. Today she will fight against a foe she might not even win against, she might die, so of course she would be a little nervous, but it felt good, she hasn't fought for awhile, and now she wont let her skills get rusty, the same with Floyd.

Toma, Misano, and Yukito wished them luck. She and Floyd made their way to the participating quarters. Mina sighed, as she looked at some of the people, so looked weak, and about half of the room, looked like they could kill them in an instant. Floyd looked at the ground, and was trying to will it to burn up. He wasn't nervous, he didn't care, he just wanted to get this over with, and kill the assassin that was after Toma.

"Next Floyd Vs. Icho" the announcer called. Floyd walked to the entrance to the field, and so did a burly tall whit guy with a overgrown beard, and mustache that was all brown with some gray hairs."_Hopefully this will be easy."_ He thought."BEGIN!: the announcer shouted. Icho ran towards Floyd with a huge Axe, and tried to split him in half, but Floyd was behind him a an instant, and knocked on the back of the man's neck, and Icho was out cold."WINNER FLOYD UYZUKI!" Floyd dragged Icho back to the participants room.

Mina saw Floyd dragging his challenger back with him and she smirked a little bit."MINA Vs. MIZAKI!" Mina went to the field. She was facing a man in his young twenties, with short, and wild blue hair, he carried a sword, not a wired one, but one that looked like it was going to fall apart."Well looks like I have to fight a girl, and a pretty one at that. How about you give up so I don't have to hurt you kid." Mizaki said."Tch. No way in hell. Thanks for the compliment, but I don't care about my face like some girls." Mizuna said."Well, at least you will be a challenge." Mizaki replied."BEGIN!" The Announcer Yelled. Mizaki took out his sword, now girly, how about a little sword fight, that is, if you have one." Mizaki said."Fine." Mina said. She took a scroll out of and inner pocket in her coat. She ripped it open, and a sword came out of the scroll in a silk cloth. She look it out, and there was a black metal sheath, and the sword that the sheath was holding. She put the cloth in her pocket, more like stuffed.

She had her sword in her left had still sheathed."Well un-sheath it."Mizaki said."Come." Was all she said, as she held her ground not looking like she used any kind of stance."Fine." He said and ran towards her. Mina put her hand on the hilt, and moved into a stance, as Mizaki came at her. He was twelve feet in front of her, she pulled out her sword swiftly, when he was at six feet, as he was going to swing, she swung way before him, and a burst of energy from her swing pushed him back. In her left hand was her black sheath, and her right, a sword, that didn't even looked use, and it had ancient writing on it for some reason, that nobody, but her, Floyd and her master knew what the writing was for.

Mizaki got up, and looked at her."_All that power, and she only took out her sword, and it flung me back, incredible, I don't know if I can even get a hit on her, she has insane power. What an opponent I got. This will be no walk in the park, I already got hit."_ Mizaki thought as he got up, and held in right shoulder."_Good thing I'm left handed."_ He thought. The crowd on her other hand was shocked, they never knew a half demon, let alone a girl have as much power as a high ranking demon. They were in shock, and some even disgusted by it.

Mizaki held his sword with is left hand, and swiftly went towards Mina again, and vanished, only to be behind her. Mina took her sheath, and guarded against the hit."_She used the sheath? That's almost unheard of!"_Mizaki thought, and looked at her eyes, and his eyes widened. Her eyes were now a piercing gaze, she was not new to battles."_These eyes, they're.....she is an assassin?!"_ Mizaki thought as she swung at him in a swift movement, and cut his cheek. He jumped back, before she could do anymore damage."_Damn it! She's way too fast, and she has almost and absolute guard, that I wont get through with a sword. Then I have no choice."_ Mizaki sighed and got up, and sheathed his sword."I give up." He said and walked off the field, and Mina looked at his fading figure. She walked towards his disappearing figure toward the the room she was just in. She put hr sword back in the sheath, and in it's red silk wrapping, as she walked back."WINNER MINA!" The Announcer yelled. Toma, Misano, and Yukito took a big sigh in relief, but the whole tournament wasn't over, it was only the beginning.

The Announcer kept calling names out for fights, and at the end of the day all the first matches were over, and only 150 were left, and the winner faced off with a dangerous criminal to win, but it was un-heard of anyone winner against this criminal, everyone whom had tried died in action. That is what Mina feared, whom the criminal was.

**To be continued.........................**

I hope you like this chapter, I hope to get a little better at writing battles, and also, this is the start of the true story line, and hopefully I have some reviews!!! XD PM me if you need answers, or are confused about something. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters.

**Chapter 8- A Black whole, and new discoveries**

Mina sighed. It was morning, and she still was a nervous wreck. The person that she would fight at the end of the tournament scared her. From what was going around, Toma was thinking of doing something different this year, and she sighed again, the stress was starting to go to her head.

Haruno let out a deep chuckled."So, he plans for the last fight me, or four? Was it? I wonder what the rules are, and if any of them will be a challenge?" she asked herself out loud."_**Maybe Haruno. That girl we met not too long ago might be in it."**_ Shine replied."Maybe." Haruno added looking at the lifeless body in her cell. It was the same man Mina put in the cell with her a few days ago.

Floyd sighed and dusted his hands off, as he finished his last match, and sighed."Winner is Floyd!!!!" The announcer yelled. Floyd left the arena for the next match, his was just too easy. He looked at Mina. She won her last , but after this one Toma would announce what the rules for the last match would be, and whom they would be fighting. Floyd's eyes glanced at Mina."_Mina..."_ He thought.

"Now the last is over , I'll explain what will happen next." Toma's voice boomed throughout the stadium, as all the finalist's gathered in the middle of the arena as he spoke."It will be two on one, two contenders verse the convict. Do what you must to win, but also be careful of this opponent. That is all." He ended and sat down next to Misano, and Yukito.

Mina and Floyd went back inside the contenders lounge to rest, and then that's when they heard the fight start. There was screaming, crashes, yelling, explosions, and laughter. Mina had no idea what was going on, but Floyd was now in his serious mode. "Don't let it get to you, or you wont be able to fight at full strength." He said to Mina. She turned her head to look at him."Right." Was her reply.

"Next! Mina, and Floyd!!!" The announcer yelled."It seems the others didn't win." Mina said."It would seem."Floyd replied, as they made their way out. When Mina saw their opponent, her eyes widened, and she had only one thought,"_SHIT!!"_ her mind screamed. Floyd just took out his sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Haruno laughed.?My, my it seems I have good luck. I've been itching to see your face again, but when I'm done with you, your face will be twisted in pain, and screaming in agony for me to stop! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed. Mina's face showed a scowl."No way I'll let that happen." Mina said, getting her scroll out, and out popped her sword, when she opened it, she grabbed it, and got into a fighting stance."We'll see who come out on top." Mina added."Fight!!!" the announcer yelled.

Floyd was chanting a magic spell, and Mina charged at Haruno to by him some time to cast. Haruno grabbed sword and swung at Mina, and Mina countered as she guarded with her swords sheath."Divine lightening of the sky, bring fourth you power...." Floyd chanted, as Mina swung her sword that was in her right hand at Haruno, and Haruno jumped backwards dodging, and countering with a fireball that Mina dodged, and then ran after Haruno."_She's good."_ Haruno thought, going after Mina in a fast pace.

"Strike my opponent down; Lightning Strike Barrage!!!!" Floyd finished, as a whole bunch of bolt's of lightning hit down at Haruno, and Mina jumped back as a few hit Haruno.

"Took you long enough Floyd!" Mina said."Sorry." He replied, as they looked at the clearing smoke that Haruno was surrounded in at the moment from the attack.

"_Tch, Damn."_ Haruno thought, as she kneel-ed over in pain, and she was scratched, bruised, she was also bleeding on her fore-head, arms, and legs."_**Hmmm? It seems they got you good Haruno, you want me to take over?"**_ Shine asked."_It seems that I have no choice.......fine, I'll let you take over for now, it seems I need my rest."_ Hereunto replied."_**Hehe, very well."**_ Shine chuckled, and there was a big explosion of power in the arena, and in the whole stadium the wind seemed to be howling, rock, dust, and dirt were now flying around in the center.

Toma, Misano, and Yukito were shocked, never has Haruno showed such an explosion of power before, and there was so much it, then Toma looked down at his pendant, and it was glowing around his neck."_the Tear is glowing, but why?"_ Toma's thought's yelled as he examined the Tear.

The smoke cleared and there was a low and evil chuckle coming from the smoke, only to be Haruno."_**My, my it seems Haruno had to let me out since she couldn't handle the attack. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm shine, Haruno's darkness, beyond the darkness that already lies within, just like I know Shard is in you. Heeled."**_ The woman chuckled.

Haruno's body was the same, her eye's were now a glowing blood red. Mina, and Floyd were now recovered from their original shock."Well Shine, let's see if you can beat us." Mina taunted, taking a guarding stance, as her sword began to glow unnoticed by everyone else. Floyd now was going to have to fight with his sword, and be quick on his feet, because Shine's power level was like non he ever felt before.

Shine smirked, now she was amused."_**Maybe you should let Shard out? I would like to see one of my sisters, or at least talk to her."**_ Shine asked."No way in hell would I do that!!" Mina yelled."_**Pity, the black Tear will show itself in due time, but us inner demons will come out, and have true bodies sooner or later, and the only way you can defeat me is to use Shard."**_ Shine taunted again at Mizuna with a smirk on her face, and now inching towards her and Floyd.

"Tch, I don't need that things help, I can defeat you on my own, along with Floyd." Mina said, now with a bite to her tone of voice, and her eyes were now showing anger, and determination. Floyd smirked,"You got that right Mina." He replied still smirking, with a little laughter in his voice. Shine was now smiling."_**It seems I have no choice, now I'll play with you at full power."**_ Shine stated, as her hand moved and was now glowing with a red color."_Damn!!"_ Floyd's thought's screamed.

Mina went into action before Shine could Finnish, she swung her sword and a slicing gust of wind came out of it as she yelled,"Wind Slicing Current!!!" as the wind hit it's target, and an explosion went off, as the attack blew up part of the stadium, and kicked up dirt. Now she and Floyd were even more on guard since the smoke could give Shine/ Haruno the advantage, and she could at anytime, from any random place.

Shine only got grazed by the hit, but a huge gash was on her left arm, and it was bleeding profusely. "_Damn that Bitch is better than I thought."_ Shine's thought's screamed. Shine jumped into the air, she saw that the smoke still didn't clear so now she had the advantage, or so she thought.

Floyd knew Shines position, he had to act fast."Oh magistic of fire, grant my thy power, show the wrath of flames that burn on thy blade." Floyd chanted at the fastest pace he could manage, while he grabbed the hilt of his huge sword, and it was now glowing in fiery flames."_Now's my chance!!"_ His mind yelled, and he jumped in the air, and was now to the right side of the jumping Shine, he swung his flaming sword, but at the last second Shine guarded, and they both landed on the ground as the smoke now cleared.

"_**Damn, It seems that I underestimated you two, I guess I have to get serious now, Hehehe."**_ The bleeding Shine chuckled darkly, as she was advancing towards Mizuna and Floyd with a smirk on her face. She raised her sword and charged.

Mina gripped her sword and charged at Shine, and swung at her, and their swords clashed in new found strength."It seems your having trouble." Mina taunted."_**It would seem."**_ Shine growled.

Floyd smirked and started to chant."God of lightning, head my voice strike my opponent with your electric wrath! Grand Lightning Blast!" Floyd yelled, as the lightning came from the sky and struck Shine directly."AAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shine screamed in agony.

Toma looked at the Crystal Tear, it started to glow brighter,"_Why is it glowing, and it's glowing even brighter? What is it reacting too??"_ Toma's mind thought in panic.

Shine was on the ground, but she smirking."_**Now you will pay, in due time, you will pay."**_ Shine mumbled, as she started to disappear, at the same time a black hole shown itself in the sky."What!!" Mina yelled, her face in shock. Shine disappeared, and so did the black hole.

"_**HAHAHAHA!! It would seem Shine and her keeper Hereunto have been chosen by Dark Lord as his right hand protector, well it sucks to be you."**_ Should chuckled."_should you even be talking?! You are me!"_ Mina's thoughts yelled."_**True."**_ Was all Shard said, and they looked at the spot Haruno/Shine was at. Floyd sighed."For some reason I feel things are going to get hectic soon." Floyd said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Toma's eyes stared at his pendant."_The Tear reacted to the black hole, and the sudden burst of power Haruno showed."_ Toma thought. Misano looked worriedly at her husband. Yukito just glared into the middle of the arena."_At least she's ok."_ Yukito thought, and then the announcer spoke."The Winners! Min and Floyd!!" He yelled, and the crowed cheered.

Later that night everyone was at the dinning table.

Sheena was catching a glimpse of Yukito after every bite of her food, and Toma didn't even touch his. Mina was eating very little, and she had a few bandages on her face. Floyd had some on his arm. Misano broke the silence."You did your best, even though she disappeared doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Misano stated as she put her fork down ready for a reply, and Toma spoke.

"Yes.....but I can't stand that woman whom made our lives miserable go, Mizuna is gone because of her." Toma said, and at the end he growled. Yukito's eyes looked sad, and down at the table."Father we'll find her soon, Haruno I mean. Even though I still believe sister is still alive." Yukito murmured. Toma stopped himself from getting angrier, and his family saddened at the argument.

Mina sighed."Haruno is alive, that I'm sure of, but what Yuktio said about finding her is right, but also I think the black hole should be our concern, not your family problems." Mina stated, as she looked at the wall in front of her catching a glance at Tomas, and his family after she spoke."What do know about family!!" Toma yelled ramming his fist into the table making it shake, and Mina just sighed.

"I don't know if I even had one, I was found by old man Haru, he took care of me, and taught me how to fight, I can't remember anything from the age of five and downward." Mina said truthfully, and everyone at the tables eyes widened at her statement about her personal life, it was the first time she said anything about it.

"So you didn't know if you had a family?" Misano asked softly."Right, but I rather not think about it." Mina replied, and Floyd was now staring at her in an unsure way."So I was right, it seems that you can't judge us by what you've said about your life, it would seem that you're orphaned." Toma sneered, and Misano, and Yuktio stared in shock at Toma, because of what he said.

Now Floyd's eyes darkened."You have no right to talk to anyone that way!! You're suppose to be king, and now you sure aren't acting like it!" Floyd yelled, as he stood up from his chair while pounding his own fist into the table.

"Even my father was not like you Toma Uzu!" Floyd yelled out almost hysterical. Toma's eyes widened."What is your full name, and whom is your father?" Toma asked as his eyes narrowed."I'm Floyd Uyzuki, and my father....." Floyd's voice was in a low tone."My father was Nobuo Uyzuki the king of Wild Country." Floyd said, and everyone went wide-eyed.

"You're saying your the prince of Wild Country that disappeared after his parents died?! You're engaged to Mizuna! You're alive!!" Toma said in pure shock, even Mizuna was shocked."That's right, and I'm going back there until I find her, while I protect Mina-San while I'm at it." Floyd replied,a and left everyone in shock.

Yukito left as well as Sheena, and Reena. "It seems you made Floyd angry, and that's really hard to do." Mizuna said as she crossed her arms." He's the only son of Lord Nobuo, and my daughters was soon to be husband when they became of age." Toma murmured."Toma?" His wife Misano whispered in concern."You don't know if your daughter is dead, you even haven't found a body. Those two, and Misano seem like they haven't given up hope yet, so stop thinking sad, and negatively, and think positive." Mizuna said, and got up and left, as Misano and Toma stared at her leaving form.

_**Hehehe, it seems I have a new pet to play with."**_ An unknown voice chuckled, as it looked at the unmoving Haruno on the dark ground.

**To be continued.............**

Ya I know I haven't updated in a while, and my friend bugged me to death to write another chap, even though I had a major writers black, I am sorry for any spelling errors, my friend Derfer is trying to correct them, and is also my beta reader for now, and reviews, and comments are welcome, also check out my other fic, Creatures of night.

Nobuo-faithful man


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Other self talking"**_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

Also beware of cursing and some violence in some chapters.

**Chapter 9- Secrets, and strangers**

Floyd walked down the hallway that led to Haru's room, and the entrance to all of the bedrooms. He stopped at Haru's door and knocked on it. The old man opened his door, and his eyes narrowed." What is it boy?" He asked. " They know who I am now....May I come in so we can talk?" He asked. Haru sighed, and then he opened his door the rest of the way. Floyd walked in, and Haru closed the door. Floyd sat down at the desk in the left corner, and faced Haru, whom in return sat on his bed and looked at Floyd sternly.

"So....they know that you're truly a prince, and how did they come to learn this?" Haru questioned. "I went off when Toma was saying Mina is an orphan, and he sneered at her because he let his emotions get the better of him, and saying she knew nothing about having a family." Floyd told him. " So you went off on him, and you revealed yourself, and now they know your true identity , and not Mina's?" Haru finished. Floyd sighed heavily. "No, they know not of her true identity, and I hope to keep it that way until she herself remembers her past." Floyd replied, casting his eyes downwards looking at the floor. " Well then you'll just have to live with your mistake from your outburst, and now you have to live with them treating you as royalty.

Mina sighed. She had the from patrol today, right now she was staring at the ceiling in her room in the palace. She sighed." This family has a lot of weird problems." She said. She then turned over, and looked at the door leading to the hallway." So Floyd is a prince?? Never thought that book-a-holic would be a prince." She said aloud to herself and sighed .

Toma's eyes stared dinning table. "_S__o, they all think she's still alive? After all this time?"_ Toma thought, then he flinched as a hand covered his, and his eyes widened. " Misano?" He questioned. She smiled weakly at her husband. "Toma, you need to believe, if only a little. What happened to the man I loved, and married.? They all are tying to make you believe and move forward. You need to believe in them, and believe in the you, I believe in; The one that never gives up." Misano told him. Toma's eyes then softened. " Misano..... I'm sorry for all of this. I have to tell Mina as well as Floyd, and Yukito, that I also feel something. Something the Tear is trying to tell me, but I don't know what." Toma said clenching Misano's hand, and the Crystal Tear.

Misano's eyes looked at her husband. "Look into your heart. That's what I would do." Misano smiled. " But I have to go now. I'm feeling rather tired for some reason." She said, standing up and kissing Tom's cheek, and left. " Alright." Toma whispered, and followed a few minutes after his wife left into the bedroom hallway.

Yukito was leaning on his room's balcony ledge. He looked at the city, as a gentle breeze hit his face."_Mizuna, where are you?"_ He thought as he sighed, and thought of what Mina said during dinner. His eyes widened. "Wait, if she doesn't remember anything from up until the age of five, and where she was found by Old Man Haru, then.......could she really be?" He said to himself. He stood up straight, he was going to ask his mother, hopefully he could tell her.

Toma was signing papers in his study." _This is too much trouble, it's one thing to have to do this, and work out family and past problems at the same time."_ Toma thought signing another paper, and putting it into a signed paper stack. He looked up as he heard a knocked his door." Come in." He replied stopping his work. It was Floyd. "May I help you?" Toma questioned. Floyd sat down in the chair across from Toma, and crossed his arms." I'll be blunt, and to the point." I don't want you telling the people you found me, I rather do what I need to, without being noticed by citizens. I like doing things in the shadows if you don't mind." Floyd stated seriously. Toma sighed." Very well. I am also sorry for flaring your temper, so much that you revealed yourself." Toma replied. Floyd got up and walked to the door, and opened it." Apology accepted." Was all he said, and he walked out, and closed the door behind him, before Toma could reply.

Misano woke up by someone touching her are gently. She looked to her right." Yukito?" What is it?" She asked, going into a sitting position. Yukito sat down next to her. "Haven't you noticed? Mina she....how she acts, and what she said about her past. Don't you think it all fits? I mean with sister's disappearance." Yukito whispered to his mother. Her eyes widened. "You think Mina is your little sister Yukito?" Misano questioned in a shocked voice, and showed a shocked expression. "I'm just saying it could be a possibility mom. She acts a little like father, but I thought you, and even father would notice. She looks like you mother." Yukito stated. Misano gasped." Yuktio don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone about this, alright." Misano told him seriously." I know mother, I won't." Was his reply.

The next day Mina was walking down the street in the early morning. People were already out buying things, and in the streets gossiping. Mina sighed still walking with her hands in her pockets. Then, not even a few minutes later she heard a loud racket, and screams, that's when she ran down the the road a few blocks, and saw scattered people running, and screaming. There was a small crater in the road. Her eye's narrowed. A black bodied figured crawled out of the crater, and was making a growling sound. It showed it's shark like fangs, and teeth, all white sharp and pointy. The thing was a monster in her eye's."_What the hell is that?!!"_ Her thoughts yelled, as she looked into the the creatures red eye's.

"Gyaaaaaa!!" The black thing groaned. It started to crawl closer to Mina. Mina's eye's narrowed more, and she stood and looked at the creature " _This thing.....is not a good sign."_ Mina thought. She took out her sword." This might be difficult." She stated, and the black being jumped up in the air for an attack. Mina jumped back as the creature came down and slashed it's claws at the ground where she was just standing a moment ago. When the monsters claws came down to meet the cement, a black light formed, and a small explosion occurred. Mina rushed towards the creature while it was recovering from it's attack, and still off guard. She swung her sword at the small black beings back, but it jumped away at the last millisecond. "_What?!!"_ Mina's thought's yelled. The creature came back to attack her, she swung the moment before the thing could attack, and slashed at it's chest, and at the same time sent it flying." Take that." She said.

The black person around 4'5 got up again, and it's chest was bleeding, but not red, it was purple, the blood was purple." _Blood isn't purple! What is that being!!"_ Mina's thought's screamed. "_**HEHE, he's like me, but he is a lesser being of darkness. This creature is weak, but a pest that won't go down until it's completely destroyed. Looks like my King has finally made a move."**_ Shard replied to Mina's thought's. "_Thanks__ for the information."_ Mina said in her head." _**Tsk, Whatever."**_ Shard replied. Mina sighed. She closed her eye's, and then another her seeped into view."Replicated Shadow Technique." She said. The shadow stood in front of her to guard her from an attack." God of the cutting wind, show a piercing twister in your name, defeat thy enemy of wind, and annihilate it with cutting force. Piercing Tornado!!" She chanted and called out, as the tornado engulfed the small creature. In the twister the creature was getting it's black body pierced over and over again, until it's body shriveled, and combusted from existence, only showing blood that it left behind.

Mina's shadow replicated person the disappeared from view. She panted. She was a little tired, using those techniques used a lot of magic power, and she wasn't at full strength." Man...I need to train more." She said putting her sword away, as she caught her breath." _If it gets me winded at half power, __than I need to train, haven't done that in a while."_ Mina thought as people thanked her, and she nodded her head to them, and started to make her way back to the palace to tell Toma about the incident.

Yukito was talking to Floyd in the hallway about ways to find Mina." Well, how about we send informants to different areas and countries to find information?" Yukito suggested." Well from past references that didn't work." Floyd replied. Yukito sighed. He was still hiding suspicion about Mina, but didn't show it. Floyd sighed." Maybe we'll think of things easier if we pre-occupy ourselves in the mean time." Floyd told Yukito." Ok, I'll talk to you later, I need to find old man Haru anyway." Yukito walked away, and waved. Floyd huffed, and walked towards the training field." _Safe for now."_ He thought about Mina's secret. "_They can't know yet."_ His thoughts added, as his face saddened, and he continued on his way.

Mina walked into the throne room. Toma looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He looked her over. She seemed exhausted. "Mina, what happened." He questioned in concern." Well a black looking creature feel into the town, and started to attack the people, I was there so I eliminated it. Also Shard said it was a being like herself, but it was a way lower rank than she is." Mina stated to Toma. His eye's narrowed." I see, well then......you are off active duty until you've fully recovered. You can train, but don't over do it. I'll know if you do." Toma said. Mina sighed."...Fine" Was all she said, as she walked away looking for rest.

Yutkio was now face to face with his mother's trainer, or sensei. Yukito's face was stern, and Haru looked at him with a stern look of his own." What can I help you with Yukito?" Haru questioned." Tell me, is Mina my sister?" Yukito bit out, and clenched his fists. Haru sighed." Why would you think that?" Haru questioned." Old man....please don't play games with me. I want to know if she's Mizuna. She acts like father, and looks like mother. She seems to act a little like Mizuna when she was here. I need to know" Yukito pleaded. Haru turned around, and looked out of his bedroom window." so you really think Mina is Mizuna? All I want to know his how you though that up." Haru replied.

Yukito sighed." I just told you, she looks almost exactly like mother, well when she was younger anyway. She also kind of acts like father did all those years ago. And I believe Floyd knows it's her. He never got close to anyone except his parents, and Mizuna. He's emotionless around others except them, and here he is all bubbly around Mina like he was with Mizuna. And I know Mina isn't her real name, I could tell because, she had a look of telling a lie on her face." Yukito explained, as he sat in a chair by his desk." You really think about things a lot Yukito. You're also smart. I'll tell you this. If Mina is hiding something than ask her about it, because if you want to find out about her more, then ask her, She knows herself more than anyone." Haru replied, turning around to look at Yukito with a soft look on his face." Okay." Yukito mumbled, got up and left. Haru looked at the now closed door." _I'm sorry."_ He thought.

Misano walked into the throne room to speak with her husband." Reena, and sheena are now out of Blossom Country." Misano stated." I see. I'll finish up, and meet everyone at dinner." Toma replied to Misano. "Toma, please.. you need to lighten up a bit, if not for me, but for everyone's sake." She said, and left before he could reply. He sighed, and looked at the Crystal Tear pendant around his neck. "_you sure come with a heavy burden when you chose me. What should I do?"_ Toma thought, as he looked at his necklace." Ya right, I know you wont answer." Toma said out loud in a whisper.

Later everyone was eating dinner. Yukito couldn't take it." Mina." He said. She looked across the table towards Yukito."What?" She asked. "Tell me- no us, what is your real name. I know it isn't Mina, and we can all tell you, old man Haru, and Floyd are hiding something." Yuktio stated. Mina and Floyd's eye's narrowed. "My personal business doesn't concern you." She stated simply."Bull!!" You lied to us, or are you hiding something!? We can lock you up for that! Also how can we trust someone that doesn't tell use the truth in the first place??!"

Mina sighed." You really are difficult." she stated. "Mina, please we just want to understand you a bit more, that's all. How can we trust you if you can't trust us?" Misano added. Mina let out an exaggerated sigh." I trust you guys, but everyone has secrets for a reason. All you need to know is Mina is part of my real name, and the secrets I hide wont hurt anyone." She replied. Toma stared blankly at her. "If that is true, than we wont push you any further into the matter, but in due time you'll need to tell us who you are, but when you are ready." Toma added into the conversation. "Deal. Now since I'm done with my food, I'll go to bed. I had a rough day ." She said and left the dinning room, as everyone looked at her retreating back.

"So you want me to join you?" Haruno questioned a shadow figure." Yes, I would love it of you would. I can give you more power. You can defeat the Mina you lost to." The smooth voice answered Haruno back. "Very tempting offer. I also know you're Shine's master." Haruno stated. The figure chuckled lightly as it sat on a throne." correct." I'm the god of Darkness, and the holder of the Dark Tear, or Crystal, whatever you prefer to call it." The shadowy figure replied." I see. I'll take your offer, not because of power, or that crystal, but because I like to kill, and toy with people. I love being on the dark side." Haruno chuckled evilly. The shadowy figure smirked." Good choice. My new left hand soldier." HE replied with the smirk still on his face.

A man with spiky dark blue hair walked into Blossom countries capital. He wore a gray hooded cloak with a hood over his face so only some of his hair showed. He wore gray pants, and black steel-toe boots. People looked at the mysterious man, one because of the cloak, and another factor was a sword on his back. The blade of the sword was huge, and the sword itself looked like a huge cross on his back. The black glistened when the sun hit it just right. On the blade was a black dragon design, along ancient rune writing in-scripted on it. The grip/ hilt shown a royal red color, with a deep blue mini dragon wrapping around it." _Soon Mina, soon I'll find you, and you won't escape."_ The man thought, his piercing red eyes glimmered under the hood, and his eye's pierced the scenery ahead.

**TO BE CONTINUED.......................**

Ya had a massive brain freeze, sorry readers for not updating, I feel bad now!! T.T

I also am trying to write more of my Creature of night story too,and I have a lot to do, hopefully it wont take to long for the next Chapter to come out.

Also the black creature has a body similar to the one in Kingdom hearts, the basic heartless Shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok, I know haven't updated in a while, and I put up the author's note, so here is a kind of short chap, so I can work on my idea's for the story's plot. SO hopefully you'll at least like this chapter. ^_^, I'll get to some action soon. I am also working on my new story Elemental key at the sametime, and that chap will also be done soon. Now enjoy this new chap. **_

"**Flash back"**

"Really" - Normal Talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

The hooded man made his way to a nearby tavern. He opened the door,drawing a lot of attention to himself. Not caring, he walked up to the bar counter. The male worker looked at him."May I help you?" The blond haired, brown eyed twenty year-old man asked. "Do you have a room?" The hooded figured, blue haired man said in a deep monotone voice." Yes, for a night it's one hundred- twenty bills." The blond bartender stated, and the hooded man put the money in front of him." Your room number is twelve." The bartender said, handing to unknown man a key, and the hooded man left, and went up the stairs to his room for the night.

Mina awoke the next morning with a glare at her bedroom ceiling. She really didn't want to get up out of bed today, she just knew it was going to be a busy day, she just felt lazy._" I bet Floyd is going to sit and read that stupid book of his, until his work shift."_ Mina thought. She then sighed." I'm going to have to train today, since it's my day off, and I need to get in shape again." Mina grumbled to herself, as she sat up, and ruffled her already some-what messy hair, and yawned."I hate mornings." She added, and started to get dressed in training clothes, since she couldn't work until Toma said so.

Floyd was in his room sitting in the desk next to the left corner in his room behind the door which was a little ways off. Floyd was now in his book on magic, and the different ways you could use it. He just started reading the book not too long ago, he decided to find new ways to use his magic art, and hopefully this book would help him. Floyd sighed and rubbed his temples. " I need to train, and test this out." Floyd said to himself, as he marked his page that he was at in the book, and closed it. He got up, and held is book in his left hand, and started to head towards the training hall as he sneezed.

Yukito found his mother in the library, and it was empty. Misano pulled down a book off the shelf, as she looked to her right and saw Yukito. "Mother I want to talk." Yukito said wearily, and sternly at the same time. Misano threw him a questioning look. "Okay, we'll talk in the back of the library." Misano said, as she headed to the back as Yukito followed. They made it to the back, and there was two coffee tables, a small sofa, and chairs for reading books at. Yukito and Misano sat down on the sofa next to one another. "Yuktio what is this about?" Misano questioned to her son." I'm sorry I asked old man Haru if Mina, is really Mizuna." Yukito said, as his eyes couldn't look at his mothers. Misano sighed a little." Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, Yukito. So what did the old man say?" Misano questioned. Yukito sighed." He said if I wanted to know, ask Mina herself." Yukito said. Misano giggled." That old man always has to be a wise ass." Yukito chuckled as-well.

The hooded man gave his key back to the bartender, as he ordered food as-well. After he walked up to the hunting board, and looked at the wanted posters._" All small fry"_ He thought, as he sat down in the nearest empty seat and waited, the hooded blue-haired man pulled out a folder of a recent picture of Mina, AKA: Mizuna._" She's here."_ He thought, as he started to munch on his paid food that just arrived.

Mina sighed, and scratched the back of her head, as she walked towards the training area."Man I feel lazy. I haven't trained for over two weeks, and I already don't feel as strong as I always do." Mina grumbled to herself out-loud, as she stretched her arms, and walked into the training hall to find Floyd."Yo." He said to Mina."So I take it that you're trying to do something with your magic?" Mina asked. Floyd smirked a little," Ya, something like that. I need to train, I feel weak since I haven't had time to lately." Mina told Floyd." Better get to work then." Floyd mused.

Toma grumbled on his throne. He was irritated, but didn't really show it._"that was the sixth time today. Those black beings, they've been showing up in random places in the city, and we've managed to stop them with few casualties, but it wont be like that for long, that I know. How do we stop them?"_ Toma thought, as he sighed again." If I think this much, I'll get a migraine." He grumbled, as he waited for another person to come in, and ask for something.

The blue-haired hooded man looked at the castle that was only a half a mile away. He sighed, and then smirked." I wonder what would happen if I just barged in? What would they do?" He mused quietly to himself, as he sat in a Sakura tree." It's been a while since I've seen her, maybe I should try and see how much she's grown." He smirked and yawned," But, before I do that, I'll get a nap in." He yawned again, and then his eyes fell shut.

Yuktio creaked open the training room door, and looked at Mina punching, and kicking a training dummy._" How am I suppose to ask her a question like that? The last time someone wanted to know about her, she flipped out, and said we didn't kneed to know." _Yukito thought. He closed the raining room door as silently as he could._ "Sooner or later the truth will come out, or I'll find it out myself."_ Yukito thoughts added, as he walked towards the archive library to find something out. He need to know the truth.

"HA!" Mina round house kicked the training dummy, and sent the now broken training dummy flying against the nearest wall, and it broke apart. Floyd was getting aggravated."Damn!" Floyd growled out in a whisper. Floyd grabbed hi spear. The long grip/ pole was blue and black, the spear head's base is a dark blue, and the rest shinning silver steel. Floyd gripped it hard, and started to focus his magic into it. He could do it easily with a sword, and fire magic, but her was more of a lightning type user, fire was his second magic. HE started to tremble a bit, it was his seventh time, and he would need to take a break soon. It took more magic power to use an element fused with a weapon longer than a sword. HE naturally used a spear, but chose to use a sword, because it was more convenient when he needed to use magic in-fused weapons, but only in a sword and smaller. Just recently he only found an easier way to do it, but ti was expensive. He needed Majinic Ore, it was a conductor of magic.

Mina was tired. She sighed, and decided to walk around the streets nearest to the castle, so no-one would have a cow. She needed the training, and now she felt a little better. She went to the nearest restroom to wash her face from sweat. She sighed deeply, she was in a good mood, and hopefully the rest of the day would be peaceful, oh how wrong she was. She left the Palace, and headed for the front entrance. Mina wanted to shop and look around a bit, and also relax.

The hooded blue-hair man's eyes opened slowly. His red eyes looked tot he left._"She's on the move. I can smell her magic."_ He thought. He jumped off the branch, and started to walk towards where he smelt Mina's magic._"This should be fairly easy"_ He thought, as he smirked. He walked to the seemed to be restaurant, that she was in. It wasn't a high classed restaurant, but a normal good quality one. The hooded man opened the door, and his blood red eyes looked around for whom he was searching for. He looked to his right, at a window seat, he saw Mina.

Mina was calmly waiting to be served. Then all of a sudden a man, in some sort of cloak sat across from her."It's been a while." His deep voice said. He let his huge sword lean against the seat. His red eyes looked blankly at Mina, not removing his hood at all. Mina's eyes widened."Tetsuo Shimizu." Mina said a little surprised."Yes, it's been a while Mina. I haven't seen you since you and the other two left my village." He stated calmly." Why are you here?" Mina questioned. Tetsuo sighed." I what's been going on here, the same thing is happening in other places as-well. SO I thought to find you, because trouble follows you everywhere." Tetsuo stated. Mina huffed." Ya, I know, and you're right again." She told him. Then she looked at his hood." Why ware a hood?" Mina added in questioned."You don't know? People now in days don't like elf's, or don't think they exist, so it would be less controversial, and less people being curious." Tetsuo stated."I see, I get your point loud and clear, but let's take this elsewhere." Mina stated, as she stood up, and started to walk towards the exit. Tetsuo nodded blankly, took his sword, and followed Mina.

Floyd was in the training room, on the floor, huffing and panting. He had warn himself out from training, and using his magic."Damn......I think I used.....t-too much magic." He said to himself out loud. Floyd then looked up, and saw Yukito looking down on him, his eyebrow raised in question."To be honest, it looked like you got mulled, and beaten up by a mob." Yuktio stated in amusement. Floyd chuckled a bit." Great. I did too much and now I can't move." Floyd stated Yukito sighed, and helped Floyd up. Yukito grabbed Floyd's right arm and swung it over his shoulder, and Floyd leaned on Yukito." Thanks, I was starting to get hungry too." Floyd chuckled, and Yuktio shook his head, as the both of them slowly walked towards the dinning room.

Mina, and Tetsuo were walking back into the castle."So, you are staying here at the moment?" Tetsuo questioned. Mina nodded." Ya, it's cool here I guess. It was a coincidence, the king helped me you could say." Mina stated, as she led Tetsuo to a waiting room, to talk privately about why Tetsuo came to see her."I see, but I won't pry." Tetsuo said entering to waiting room, and sat across from Mina. She looked at Tetsuo with a serious face."Why are you here?" Mina asked him again." I need to figure out what you know about the monstrosities coming out of know-where." Tetsuo said. Mina's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know." Mina said, and she started about6 Shard.

"M,Lord, more sightings of them around different countries and villages. They are definitely growing in number." A knight stated urgently. Toma's eyes narrowed. "Send a few high class assassin's to the worse hit, and tell the rest that refugees can come here." Toma stated." Yes, Sir!" The knight said, and went to do just that, as soon as possible._"This is getting too troublesome, and out of hand."_ Toma thought rubbing his temples, and Misano looked at her husband worriedly." _What's going to happen now? What are we going to do to solve this problem, Toma?"_ Misano thought. She didn't know what to do now. Life surely was getting harder by the day. They needed to stop the chaos that was happening, before the whole world was in a panic.

**TO BE CONTINUED..............................**

_okay I updated, and now I need to get more idea's, for this story, as work on my other one. Hopefully this update will be good enough for you since I still have a lot of crap to do. . so read and review if ya want.._


	11. Chapter 11

"Really" Normal talking

"_Sure"- Thoughts_

"**HAHA!!" Inner darkness talking**

**Chapter 11**

**Filler Flashback**

Mina Looked at her teacher. He was old and wise, but she didn't know why they had to travel here. She didn't know the area, and he said he need to meet with an old friend._" I don't get it. Why are we in the Elf's territory? Is Master going to see an elf? Why would he though??"_ A young twelve year old Mina though. Then she noticed a rustle in the bushes. The place they were in was a dense forest, with lots of bushes, trees, and animals roaming the area. They had to be careful. The Elf's stayed hidden, they wanted it that way, it was for the best that they didn't get into human affairs, so the book Mina read said. Mina looked around, and she looked into the direction the rustling came from. The out jumped a blue haired, red eyed, twelve year old elf. Mina got into a fighting position. The boy looked at her and her master. Floyd was behind the two for back up. Old man Haru's and Floyd's eyes narrowed. Then the boy spoke."What are humans doing here?! You should leave before I make you! You don't belong here!" The boy spoke, or more like he yelled it at them. Then Old man Haru spoke." Calm down, I'm Haru, and I'm an old Friend of your leader Shinka." He stated. The boys eyebrows rose." And how am I suppose to know your telling the truth?!" The boy replied back. Haru sighed.

The blue hair boy then lunged himself forward, and swung his big sword, and it clanked against Mina's." Ugh, Damn." Mina stated, as she was is a pressured defense. Then the boy started to push his sword closer to Mina's, and Mina's sword closer to her body. She swung, and he jumped back, and landed on his feet." You're good for a human, and a girl no less, but I will finish you first. Your fast on your feet I'll give you that much." He stated, as he started to cast a spell." Oh Lighting Lord, Grant me Thy power, and Strike Down my Enemies with an Electrical. Charge." At the same time, Mina was also casting a magic too."God of wind, Lend me Thy hand, to blow away Thy Enemies With your Gusts of Wind!" Mina and the boy where both chanting, and Haru sighed, and Floyd palmed his face, they know this wasn't going to be good."Lightening Strike!!"" Wind Gust!" Mina, and the boy said at the same time, and then a lightening bolt came down from the sky, and a gust of wind that Mina casted made it land off coarse, only yards away. Then they heard voices coming this way.

"Crap." Mina said, and the boy smirked."They Calvary has arrived." He stated, as a large group of elves came out of the forest." Tetsuo, what's going on?" A browned hair, green eyed elf questioned." I was attacking people whom stumbled upon our land." The boy that was now named Tetsuo stated. The brown hair man then looked at the small group, and they his eyes widened, at the old man of the group." Haru-Sama is that you?" The brown haired man questioned." It is indeed me, Tomo." Haru stated in a sigh, as he walked towards Tomo, and sighed." Sorry if my apprentice caused any trouble." Haru added." No, sorry it Tetsuo cause you any harm." The man name Tomo replied." No worries Tomo." Haru stated. Tomo gave a weak grin, and scratched the back of his head." I guess you're here to see the chief then?" He questioned."Yes." Haru answered." Alright follow me." Tomo stated, and started to walk off, and everyone followed._"What the hell is going on here?!"_ Both Mina and Tetsuo thoughts yelled as they had already put away their weapons, and followed their people to the village.

Tetsuo slowed his pace so that he was walking next to Mina."What's your name?" he asked. Mina glanced at him."Mina, and the boy beside me is Floyd, and you are?" She stated."I'm Tetsuo, and well, you are a really good fighter. And also a good magic user too." Tetsuo complimented her. "thanks, but Master Haru taught me how to use my magic. So he gets credit too." Mina stated." I see." Tetsuo stated. "Well I'll talk to you later, I need to do something." Tetsuo stated, and ran ahead, as Mina just shrugged. They arrived in the Village. It was more like a city, than a village. One, it was huge, and two, there were a lot of Elves in the town. Some of them stopped as the group went by, and looked at them weirdly, and started to whisper. Mina looked at her surroundings, and took them in. The place was full on nature,and it was beautiful place to live. The party came to a stop, at the end of the long, and straight pathway that led to a huge building, and then it hit Mina._"This must be where their leader is at then."_ Mina thought. The doors opened, and they went in.

Sited on his knees, on a Japanese style rug was the leader., the table was a Japanese styled coffee table, and the room, was also Japanese styled. It wasn't the place where a commoner would meet a leader, but a more comfortable setting. Everyone sat down across from the leader. He had blue long hair, tied in a pony tail, and he had short bangs on his young, and good looking face. He word a royal blue cloak, and a blue, and dark green kimono silk top, that showed his upper chest, and toned skin, and muscles. He wore, dark blue Hakama pants, and white Tobi socks. Next to him was Tetsuo. The Leader didn't look over twenty-five years of age. Then he spoke." Haru it's been a while." He stated." It has Ryo. Around fifteen years correct?" Haru stated. "Yes, indeed. I see you have met my son Tetsou. Sorry sometimes he can be a bit rash." Ryo stated." Like I said to Tomo, no worries old friend." Haru stated, and they both chuckled.

"So what brings you here?" Ryo questioned. Haru then sighed."Well, things have been hectic lately, and well, people are starting to come across things better left unknown. I mean that they are toying with hings better left untouched." "Haru stated." I see" Ryo said." Children. Why not let us talk, while you go busy yourselves please." Ryo stated. Mina, and Floyd looked at Old Man Haru, and he nodded at them They all got up and left the room." Whats going on Haru?" Questioned Ryo, when the children left the room." Something evil will take place down the road, and we may need, help, but people are coming closer to where your people live, and trying out some kind of experiments, and not the good kind either. One of my sources say they want to try it on Elf's, and see if it works better on them, but they don't know if your kinds exist, but they also don't like the thought, of something more intelligent then a human out there, so be careful, and have an eye out. Not just a few people are doing this, but a lot." Haru stated. Ryo eyes dangerously narrowed." I see what you mean. I shall be more on guard then, and try not to let anything bad happen, but I also would like to know what kind of experiments they have been doing." Ryo stated. "the only thing I know is that they don't like the King whom now has the Crystal Tear, and they have found a Black Tear like the Crystal one, and are trying to create and army of dark soldiers, but it isn't working too well in the time being. They just want power." Haru explained to the Elfin leader." I see" Ryo added. " If I find out anything else I'll tell you as soon as possible." Ryo stated.

Mina, and Floyd in the mean time talked to Tetsuo."So you're the leaders son?" Floyd questioned." Ya, so what?" Tetsuo countered. "Sure don't act like it, your really loud." Mina stated, and she lied in the grass, next to a Sakura Tree in the sun." Tsk, So I am who I am, and I don't mind the way I act, as long as I'm good." Tetsuo stated, and Floyd and Mina chuckled a bit." Hey I mean it!" Tetsuo stated." And Floyd waved his hand a little," Sure, sure." Floyd stated still chuckling, and Mina closed her eyes and smirked." Whatever." Tetsuo stated. Haru then walked out."We'll stay here for the night, and then in the morning we'll be escorted to the border." He stated, and Floyd and Mina nodded." Alright." They said at the same time.

The next day they walked for a while before they saw an opening in the forest, but something felt off. Tetsuo and Floyd looked fine, but Mina looked around, having an very bad feeling about something." Something wrong?" Tetsuo questioned Mina. Floyd looked at her questioningly."Ya, Something doesn't feel right." She stated. Then everyone was on guard as they felt the bushes rustle, and a dark aura coming from the same direction." Somethings here." Haru stated. Then a bunch of people came out clad in armor, for a local town a miles away, and their faces didn't look right, and they started to laugh darkly." Are they possessed?"Floyd questioned, getting his spear ready, and Mina, Haru, and Tetsuo got their swords ready, and their escorts got out their weapons as well." I think they are, or they had something else done to them." Tomo stated. Haru's eyes narrowed. They were surrounded." Try and stay together." Haru stated, and they all nodded.

The crazed people then started to inch forward, and then one attacked a guard, then they all lunged."Crap!" Tomo yelled, as they started to fight. Mina swung at the one with a dagger, that was in a duel with her sword, and she swung to kill. Floyd swung his spear, and caught about four people in the attack at once, and his eyes narrowed._ "The only thing they have going for them is numbers."_ He thought. Tetsuo was going after them one after the other. Haru casted a fire spell, that was weak, and knocked out a dozen, and their Elfin guards where fairing really well too." Hehe." One of them chuckled, as the sneaked up on Mina, and knocked her out." OOF." She collapsed in a heap on the ground." Mina!!" Haru, Floyd, and Tetsuo yelled at the same time, they were stuck in dead locks, as they were trying to get to their friend, and the chuckling man picked her up, and started to make is way off with er." Stop!" Floyd yelled, and kick his opponent in the stomach, and started to run after the man."Stop!" Floyd yelled again almost hysterical, and really frantic to catch up with the possessed man, then a group blocked him form going any further." Get out of the way!" Floyd yelled, as he charged, and his friends coming to back him up.

The possessed man stopped at a camp, and went into a tent to find his leader, and a doctor talking."They then stopped and looked at the man." So you found another specimen?" An evil voice stated, and he remained shrouded in the dark, along with the other man. The only thing showing was his lab coat." Yes, specimen." The man carrying Mina replied, and laid her down on the examination table, then we shall get to work, you may leave." The doctor stated, and the man bowed, and left." Do you think it will work on a child?" The leader questioned in his deep sinister voice." I believe that it will have a seventy-percent chance it will, but I need to get work, hehe." The evil doctors voice replied." Very well, but if it works, leave her here, so she can stall the people fighting our dark soldiers." The leader replied, and left." Hehe, time to start the experiment." The evil doctor's voice echoed in the dark tent.

"Ahh!!" Floyd charged again, and hacked down another soldier."Damn." Tetsuo stated."There are a lot of them!" Tomo stated, they were getting tired."Indeed." Haru stated, and he started a incantation, and a big fire ball knocked out mare than half of the attackers."I won't stop until we get Mina back!" Floyd yelled." I with you on that one!" Tetsuo replied hacking down another person, and the group headed deeper into where the man that took Mina earlier went._ "Please be safe Mina!!"_ Floyd thought, and he hacked people down as he ran. When they made it to the camp, it was deserted, except for Mina. Something was different about her. He head was down, and she was looking at the ground."Mina?" Tetsuo questioned, as he stepped forward slightly.**"Whom? Oh you meant he owner of this body? She is not away at the moment, but I am here to play with you people."** They all looked in shock, her voice was different, and then they thought about what she said."What are you talking about Mina!!?" Floyd questioned.**"Mina? Oh lover boy she is not awake like I said. You may call me shard, and I reside within this girl, and hopefully soon I will fully consume her soul, and devour her entire being. HAHAHA!!" **Shard stated and started to laugh. Everyone was speechless. Haru's eyes narrowed._"Damn, I can't believe they did this to her!"_Haru thought as he clenched his fists, and then Shard decided it was the time to attack.

Shard licked the blood off her sword.**"Delicious, but is that all you can do?" **She questioned, as she chuckled evilly. Haru was the only one standing, everyone else was injured." Well then shard, I'll stop you." Haru stated.**"Bold words coming from a withered old man." **Shard stated, and glared a bit."Heh." Haru chuckled, as he disappeared, and the chopped the back of her neck very hard, and she then fell unconscious onto the ground. Haru's eyes lingered on her, and then picked her up, and sat her up against a tree, and started to treat the others. Not long after, they all were awake except Mina."What did they do to her.?" Tetsuo questioned in a saddened voice. Haru sighed." whatever they did, I will find out what, and if I catch them they'll be dead." Haru stated calmly, but darkly. Floyd's hands clenched." I'm going to make them pay."Floyd mumbled angrily, with a pissed off look on his face.

The next day both parties separated, and went their own way, Floyd was carrying a unconscious Mina on his back._"I swear I will try and protect you better from now on, Mina."_ Floyd thought. After the whole ordeal, She didn't remember a thing, and they made sure she didn't.

**TO BE CONTINUED.............**

_Woot!! I updated this story, and not to long ago my new story!!! _

_I was bored and decided to update, since there in nothing to do, and even though my life kind of sucks at the moment, but hey I updated kind of quick lol XP_

_I hope you like this chapter, I was kind of a filler, but hey, It hopefully is a god one, and the next chap will be in the present XD! _


End file.
